Poke Highschool
by GRenee
Summary: What happens when Lyra and her best friend Dawn meet two cruel, nasty boy named Proton and Paul. Will they change their heart or end up crushing theirs in the process. Lots of different pairings includes other pokemon character such as red, yellow, green, blue etc.
1. New school

**So there is not that many Lyra and Proton and I want to change that because I like them together and Paul and Dawn together! I don't know a lot about the games, anime, or manga. I watched the shows when I was little does that count? I just know the characters and what not. So instead of putting pokemon in it I just decided to take it out since it would be so complicated to pick which pokemon to use and what not. There just at regular highschool and yes I will include red,yellow,green,blue,brenden,may, ash, and many others also. So tell me if you want a certain pairing and I might consider it! oh and don't you just love People like us by Kelly Clarkson I love it by the way! So read read read! My first fan fiction so be kind on the feedback!**

Lyra Pov.

"LYRRRAAAA," I heard a voice screamed in my ear while I was still trying to enjoy my nice sleep. I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Dawn Berlitz, face right in front of me. Her long blue hair almost covering half her face from how long it got over the summer. "Five more minutes," I pleaded putting the covers back over my face trying to block out the sunlight that would soon find its ways to my eyes.

"No were both going to be late at our new school and I, Dawn Berlitz, will not be late unless it's fashionably late," She said throwing the covers off of me and smiling showing her pearl white teeth. I groaned and decided that I would obey Dawn so I could avoid a tantrum that she would probably pull if I didn't get up.

Dawn left the room for me to get ready and to get changed. I headed to my bathroom to brush my hair. I gentle brushed my brown locks that came a little past my shoulders and pulled them into my signature pigtails. I brushed my teeth and headed back into my room. I quickly went into my closet to pick out the school outfit that I would be wearing for the rest of my two years in high school. It was a blue high wasted skirt (not to short) with a white, tuck in, and buttoned up shirt and a red jacket that said, "Pokémon Prep. School." I decided by giving it my own look by adding a hat to it. I also added knee high socks that had red and blue stripes. I checked my wrist watch and it read 8:00 am.

"Oh, No," I thought, "Were going to be late for school!" I ran down my stairs trying carefully not to trip and fall since I'm pretty clumsy. Once I made it down the stairs I saw Dawn waiting for me tapping her foot and wrist watch. Dawn was wearing the same outfit as me except adding a red scarf, hat, and boots with blue socks instead of the ones I had. "Come on Lyra," Dawn said while dragging me outside my house," Does it really take you that long to get ready," she finished clearly annoyed that I didn't come down earlier. "You take way longer than me," I said pulling my arm out of her grasp. "Yes that may be true, .but at least I get up early so I won't take long," she said crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks knowing that I got her.

"Come on Dawn, I'll race you," I said starting off at a jog and feeling the kid come out of me. "Lyra were not little anymore and besides I don't want to get all sweaty," Dawn said while pouting. "Come on," I said now picking up the pace and feeling the wind hit my face, "It'll be fun," I finished now running. "Wait for me," Dawn said while running now and trying to catch up to my pace. I close my eyes feeling the wind hit my face. I felt like I was flying in the air jumping from cloud to cloud. I started laughing enjoying this moment with my best friend. I heard Dawns laugh too while we kept running toward our new found school. "Lyra," I heard my name being called from Dawn. I turned around to look at her, but I still kept running. Dawns was smiling ,but then changed to a frown as she yelled my name in more urgent way, " LYYRRAA." , but it was too late I had collided into something and falling onto the side walk.

I blacked out only for a second after my fall I looked up to see Dawn clearly worried and sweaty. "Lyra are you okay," Dawn said worried plastered on her face. "Yeah I'm fine," I said rubbing my forehead, "Who knew the side walk was soft," I said smiling. I noticed that Dawn's face didn't have any color in it anymore. It was white and she seemed speechless for the first time in her life. "What's wrong," I asked curious why she was so quiet. " U-um- W-Well Y-Yo-," Dawn tried to speak but was cut off by a deep husky voice. "The only reason why you are okay is because you landed on me," A voice said from under me and was clearly annoyed that I hadn't gotten up sooner. I screamed clearly surprised and ran hiding behind Dawn. I peaked my head out to see a boy with purple hair glaring at Dawn and I. There was another boy on the ground with turquoise hair (I think that is his hair color a type of green?). Both the boys seem to have hate in their eyes and wasn't happy when I ran into them.

I didn't notice before but we were surrounded in a circle of people just watching. Both the boys had school uniforms on but they were different from ours. They wore black pants, dark red button up shirt, and a black tie. Clearly from the colors of the uniforms you could tell they were a grade above us. Which that means they would be seniors. The boy with turquoise hair was still on the ground but you could tell he was tall and buff. The boy with purple hair was tall and also buff and both were pretty good looking. "I'm sorry, are you alright," I said trying to help the boy with turquoise hair up off the ground. The boy just slapped my hand away and stared at me with green piercing eyes that had nothing but hate in them. " I don't need your help you stupid girl," the boy said standing up and wiping the dirt off his pants. "She was only trying to help she didn't mean to run into you," Dawn spoke up showing the anger in her voice and clearly not liking the tone of voice the boy was using. Dawn always stands up for me because I guess I never have the voice to tell people to stop.

"Your stupid, pathetic excuse of a friend should watch were she is going," The purple haired boy spoke up for the first time clearly showing he was the other boy friends from the same rudeness. "Oh yeah," Dawn said getting ready to beat someone up. "Stop, I have had enough of this. These annoying kids aren't worth our time Paul," The boy with the turquoise hair said now turning his back on us. "Your right Proton," Paul said turning his back on us. Both boys walked off leaving nothing but dirt behind to kick in our face. The crowd seemed to disappear with them also leaving us behind.

"Kids! We are not kids! Oh, Let me at them," Dawn literally screeched while pulling up her jacket sleeves and trying to get out of my grip. "Settle down Dawn, Its okay," I said letting go of her once she stopped fighting me, "They are a bunch of jerks anyway." Dawn calmed down and straightened out her outfit and fixing her hair. "What kind of names are Proton and Paul anyways," Dawn said while we made our way to the entrance gate of the school "I have no idea," I said. Just when I thought this year was going to be great. From the looks of it I have feeling it's only going to get worst.

**Did you like it? Was it great? Horrible? Did it make you want to barf or cry tears of joy? Give me some feed back oh and " I'm off to the races," Yeah I love that song by Lana Del Rey and don't forget San Cisco too hehe I recommend them to you! I'll continue if you guys give me some review please even harsh review it doesn't matter! I like to know what I can improve on!**


	2. WATER!

**So Hey you guys. For some of you who don't know who Proton is he is a rocket member. I think he appeared on the games or something. He is suppose to be like one of the cruelest rocket members or something. I always like the bad boy and good girl so I put them together. I don't know pokemon really well but if you look up cannonshipping its with Lyra and Proton. By the way I want to say thank you to iloveikari for giving me a review I really need some feed back ya know! Well anyway I was stuck what to do with this chapter so i came up with this! I also introduce some new characters and more will be comming and if you guys have any recommendations of shippings then tell me! I tried to keep Proton mean in this one so give me some reviews so I can know what I can fix!**

Lyra's Pov.

"I just can't believe how rude and cruel those guys were," Dawn said literally grinding her teeth while throwing her hands in the air of anger. Her face got so red that you would believe that her blood was boiling. "They are just guys with big egos," I said almost becoming scared of Dawn from the glare she gave me. "Ego or not," she said stopping me and pointing at me, "That guy didn't have to treat you that way," she said looking at me. I smiled knowing that Dawn was only speaking up for me but my smile soon faded when Dawn said, "I mean it's not your fault your so clumsy and childish," while shrugging her shoulders. "Hey I'm not clumsy or childish," I said pouting. Dawn just laughed at my face expressions.

Dawn and I both started laughing but stopped when we saw how big our school was. I heard Dawn gulped. "Wow it's so big," I said amazed how we would be going to this school. "No kidding it's like the castle from 'Beauty and The Beast'," Dawn said literally screaming while her smile stretched across her face. "This is definitely going to be a great year," Dawn said hugging me and jumping up and down. I couldn't help but smile even though we had a bad start. I mean it's not like it's going to affect us that much ….right?

"Look who it is," Dawn and I heard a voice behind us. We turned to see a girl and a boy. The girl had brown short hair that reached just a little above her shoulders and had brown eyes. She wasn't short but wasn't that tall. She was wearing the same outfit as us except adding a red and white bandanna to her look. We saw a boy that had white hair and red eyes. He was dressed just like Paul and Proton were. He was tall and lean showing that he had muscle just through his shirt. I looked at them confused not knowing who they were. I was about to ask Dawn if she knew who they were that was until she screamed. "May," Dawn literally screaming and running to the girl and hugging her. The girl hugged Dawn back and they were both laughing hysterically while jumping up and down. "What are you doing here," May said smiling showing pearly white teeth and hugging Dawn once more.

"I go here now," Dawn said, "You go here too?" "Yeah, of course I do," May said smiling clearly happy that she saw her old friend. "This is my friend Lyra," Dawn said while pulling me to meet May. "Hi," I said feeling pretty shy since I'm not good at making new friends. "Hi, my name is May," she said while shaking my hand, "I just know that were going to be good friend," she finished. "Who is this," Dawn said nudging May in the gut clearly implying the boy next to her. "Is he your boyfriend," Dawn tried whispering but it sounded more like a bell horn than anything. May's face went from a little tan to a red tomatoes color within seconds. The boy next to her shuffled a bit his face turning a bit red. "W-well, u-um wer-," May tried to say but was cut off by the boy. "I'm her friend, Brenden," The boy with white hair said shaking both our hands. "Nice to meet you both, but I have to go see you afterschool May," Brenden said running off and waving goodbye to May.

"Ohh May I didn't know you were into older man," Dawn said raising her eyebrows playfully. May turned a deep red, "He is only a year older than me Dawn," she said playfully pushing her. I laughed at their little conversation and they soon joined my laughter especially since my laughing has a resemblance to a pig. "Come on I'll show you guys to your first class," May said checking her watch, "if we don't hurry we might be late." I looked at my schedule and saw swimming as my first class. I screamed. "What! What's wrong," Dawn said looking at me worriedly. "Who the hell put me in swimming," I screamed clearly terrified since I knew nothing about swimming only sinking. Dawn started laughing at my schedule but stopped when she saw hers. "OH MY GOSH, who put me in P.E.," Dawn said almost hypervenalating. "We all have to go through those classes here at our school," May said sweat dropping in the process upon seeing our outburst. "What kind of sick school is this," Dawn said falling to her knees dramatically. "This year is definitely not going to be a good year," Dawn said getting up and wiping her skirt and pouted while walking to her first class. "Don't worry Dawn," I said patting her on the back. "At least those jerks won't be in our class," I said smiling knowing they couldn't take the same classes with juniors. "What jerks," May asked while looking at me. "These guys named Proton and Paul," Dawn said waving her hand in the air like they were not a problem. "What happen with them," May asked worried plastered on her face. "Lyra sort of knock Proton down in front of the school and I was about to pimp slap that irritating, purple boy named Paul," Dawn said getting angry all over again. "WHAT," May said stopping in her tracks causing both Dawn and I to bump into her. "You can't be serious, THEM," She said looking at us crazily. "What, what's wrong," I asked scared of what we got ourselves into.

"There the two cruelest, nastiest, rude, hot- tempered, physcho, and blood thirsty boys in this school," May said throwing her hands up. "It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl if you mess with them, they will mess with you," She said looking at us seriously. "They just seemed like one of those jocks everyone hates," I said whispering. "Well they are jocks but everyone loves them no matter if their cruel or not." May said crossing her arms. "They are both seniors. Those two mostly hang out with each other but they also hang out with Brenden and all of his friends too," May said casually. "Just if I were you, don't get involve with them in anyway. You will either end up with broken bones or a heart," May said starting to walk again.

5 minutes later

"Here we are," May said looking at me. "Here's your class just behind these doors just make your way to the locker room and get your swim suit. You will be ready to go by then, "She said smiling. I gave her a thanks and said goodbye to Dawn. I looked at the pool gulping of how big and deep it was. You would think they would at least a 4 ft. area for me but no they had to go all Olympics on me and make it 15 feet. I sighed and walked into the locker room. I grabbed a one piece swim suite and made my way to the locker I was assigned. I heard whispering all around me. "Great, now their talking about me," I thought while opening my locker and putting my stuff in it. "Hey you," I heard a harsh voice say to me. I turned to see a girl with white long hair and green eyes** (I made this character up to play the mean role because I like all the Pokémon characters soo...onward**) "Yes," I said backing away from her. "You may be knew here and all, but this is how it works," she said glaring at me," You don't speak to Proton or Paul because their mine and you are just a little slut who throws herself at guys," she said almost causing me to cry from what she said. "Oh and the next time you even think of laying your eyes, talking, or thinking you can bet that I will be there to put you in your place even if it causes me suspension," The girl with white hair said and walked off. These were the times I wished I had Dawn's amazing voice so I can learn to stand up for myself. I just pushed away knowing that it wasn't possible for me to fall for someone like Paul or Proton (**OHH THE IRONY! HEHE ^, ^). **

While we made our way out of the locker rooms I noticed the guys were already out waiting by the pool with their coach. I wanted to scream and run when I saw certain eyes on me from a distance. I saw Proton with the guy group watching me with an evil stare clearly showing that he was not please that I was here or even in his view of sight. He was wearing swimming trunks and shirtless showing his clean cut of a six pack! I started blushing. "Why are you blushing lyra especially if it's about this guy," I thought shaking the thought away. Proton green eyes screamed evil to me and if looks could kill I would probably be run over by a train and beaten up with a bat..Yeah that's how bad it was. "Okay class we are going to start with two laps of whatever strokes you want and five laps of backward strokes and 7 laps of butterflies(**I don't know anything about swimming. Sooo I just said the stuff I saw in the Olympics.)**

I raised my hand feeling nervous and frighten of what I was about to say. "Yes," The coach looked at me reminding me of a drill sergeant. "I …I..I," I try to speak but I just couldn't I didn't want to be humiliated again like this morning. "Out with it Girl," The coach yelled. "IDONTKNOWHOWTOSWIM," I said very fast. It was silent almost too silent. The silence soon broke when everyone's laughter including the coach filled the swimming pool area. I turned red from the embarrassment. I look to see Proton with no face expression but just hate in his eyes as he was still watching me. "Don't worry we will get one of our best swimmers to teach you then," The coach said still trying to contain himself. **(You know where this is going ;) **I felt like someone else was staring at me know but I didn't know who. I carefully lifted up my head to see the girl with white hair starring daggers at me for some reason.

"Proton come here," The coach said everyone in the class gasped knowing well that me and proton did not have a good start together. I gulped to see that Proton was no longer looking at me, but his full attention was on the coach. "Hn," was all that came out of him. "You will teach this girl how to swim and since you're the best one on our team I trust you won't let her drown," the coach said. Proton looked at me giving me his best glaring eyes and turning back to the coach, "Don't worry sir, I'll try…not to let her drown," He said smirking evilly. Did he just say try as if I did drown he would try his best to save me which in this case meant he wouldn't try at all.

"Okay everyone go to your line and Lyra you will head with Proton too the pool outside" the coach said. I gulped and nod my head yes. I looked to see that Proton was already making his way outside. I had to halfway jog just to keep up with his pace. When I got there he wasn't there. I looked to my left then to my right he was no were to be seen. I checked at the edge of the pool to see if he already dived in, but he wasn't there. I was about to turn around until I got pushed into the water. I didn't even have time to scream or cry for help. As soon as I hit the water I was sinking. I tried moving or even flapping my arms like a bird, but it didn't work I wasn't going anywhere but down. I felt my chest tighten up it was like my lungs were about to explode. I started panicking I try to kick or move but nothing it just caused me to lose more of my breath. I was about to pass out until I felt someone pull me out of the water and onto the concrete. I was hunched over gasping for air and started spitting out water. "Rule 1 in swimming don't panic when your drowning, "Proton said smirking down at me.

"You are so pathetic what kind of person can't swim," he said bending down and grabbing me by my hair lifting me up off the ground. I winched from the pain. Proton pulled me close to his face showing his green eyes to me. They were filled with so much hate. I didn't know this boy hated me that much. "You should think the next time you fall or even bump into me you little low life of a scum," he growled looking at me and throwing me to the ground. What kind of guy throws girls and tries to kill them! May was right, it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy. I saw Proton walk off and left me alone outside clearly showing he was never going to teach me how to swim. I sighed and laid back on the ground," Can this day get any worse," I thought. "I wonder how Dawn is doing," I thought.

**How did I do? Was it good? I get this feeling that its really bad for some reason I feel like I could've done better. Well anyway please give me some feedback and once again iloveikari for the review and I'm excited for summer too! Too bad I have a stupid Final tomorrow. I hate my teachers -.- Well bye!**


	3. ROPE!

**As you can see from previous chapters I made the guys really mean. Do you think i should make them that mean or no? Anyway I rally love the whole Dawn and Paul pairing so yeah ^.^ I need some feedback and what color is Paul eyes?**

Dawns **Pov**.

I walked down the hallway trying to find the gym doors. May had already left because she was late to class and I was left to walk the halls alone. I finally came across two big doors which meant gym and gym meant my class. I pushed open the door revealing teenagers climbing ropes, crawling under barb wire, doing the 100 meter, and hurdles. I literally about died at what I saw. Lyra was more athletic than me. I was more girly and outspoken than her. I almost cried right then and there.

I made my way to the girl lockers. The coach was already handing out P.E. uniforms. They were red t-shirts and blue shorts. I grabbed them and changed not wanting to make eye contact with any girl in here knowing they would probably just glare at me. May told me that every girl was in love with Proton and Paul which is by the way disgusting and that I should be careful. I hope Lyra knows that though. I quickly changed and headed outside where the rest of the girls were.

"Today class we will be starting with the rope," The coach said talking in such a stern way it kind of scared me. I groaned knowing I didn't have any upper body strength. "We will be going in random order today and Paul Shinjin will be going first. All the girls around me seemed to almost faint from the sight of the guy that I called hideous. "I can't believe he is in here, "I though remembering about the scene today and what May told us. "What if he beats me up or something," I said out loud not meaning too. Everyone just looked at me like I was weird. I gave a shaky laugh and said sorry. "Is their problem," The coach said pausing to read who I was," Dawn," she finished. "Oh, no, not at all just you know warming up," I said while doing jumping jacks. I saw Paul look at me with disgust and rolled his eyes. I glared at him making sure that he saw and boy did he see because he gave me the scariest look I have ever seen. Freddy Cougar couldn't even beat him.

I decided not to provoke him anymore afraid he might really beat me up. "Okay Paul you may go," The coach said. Paul grabbed the rope and pulled himself up like it was nothing. He only used his arms = which showed how big his muscles were and almost had me drooling but I didn't. He went from the very top of the ceiling and jumped all the way down landing then rolling to get back on his feet. Every girl "Ohheed and awww," accept me of course. He didn't even break out into a sweat. I gawked at him what kind of guy can do that. Paul looked at me giving me the most evil stare and glares like he was born to hate me.

"Dawn why don't you go next since you were preparing a minute ago," the coach said crossing her arms and smirking trying to make a fool out of me. "Uh I rather not, why don't w-," I was cut off by the coach. "GO," she commanded me. I sighed and made my way to the center of my group. I grab the rope and try to pull myself up but I didn't seem to move. Everyone started laughing. I looked at the ground, still dangling from the rope, not wanting to show my face and save myself from the embarrassment. "C'MON DAWN MOVE," the coach yelled. "I can't" I said looking at her giving her a glare. "Move," she yelled again. This time I move my arms and keep my legs peeled to the rope before I knew it I made it halfway! I was sweating a lot and my hands started to become slippery.

I had finally reached the top. I stop to take a break and my arms shaking. "Okay Dawn come down now," the coach said from under me. I was about to make my way down that is until I looked down to see how far up I was. I screamed almost letting go of the rope and falling off. "I –I C-Cant," I yelled back down almost about to cry. "What do you mean you can't," The coach yelled furious. "I can't move," I yelled back down and saw everyone laugh. I saw Paul looking up at me and smirking with his evil eyes laughing at my humiliation. "Come on, Dawn you can do this," I said mentally to myself. I slowly started making my way down bit by bit. I finally made hallway down the rope that is until I heard a tear and saw the rope tearing. I screamed when it broke off and left me falling to the floor. I landed hard on the ground and my head was throbbing. I got up right away which was clearly a bad decision because I ended up falling again but I was headed toward Paul. My eyes widen in fear, "Please don't let me pull a Lyra," I thought but it was too late I had fallen on Paul. I heard everyone gasp around me. I picked my head up to see a very angry Paul he looked at me with anger and clearly wanted me die right there. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT ASS," Paul said while pushing or should I say throwing me off of him causing me to hit my head again. I felt my blood start to boil and got up again, "Who you calling fat ass you heart less monster," I screamed.

Everyone gasped at what I said. I looked at them confused why they gasped that is until I saw Paul's face. His hair covered half of it only showing his mouth which was twitching. He looked up only to reveal his crazy blood thirsty eyes at me. He started laughing at me which cause me to take a step back while he took a step forward. "You witch," he said about to run at me but was stopped by the coach. "BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW," the coach yelled. "Paul since you were the one who threw her off of you even though she was injured you will be taking her to the nurse!" The coach said. Paul just looked at me and glared. I copied him and gave it right back. "Now," the coach yelled not seeing him move. Paul came towards me and grabbed me by my arm harshly and started dragging me out of the gym. When we were out of the gym he pulled me and shoved me up against a locker.

His hands were on either sides of my face showing no way to escape from his grasp. His eyes were purple (**I think that is his eye color)** filled with hatred. He grabbed my face and brought it close to his and he whispered in my ear, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again you will be getting more than just name calling," he growled and shoving my face away from his and saying, "I think you are more capable of walking your stupid ass to the nurses office," he said slamming his hands on the locker next to my face and walking away. Once he was out of sight I sunk down to the ground and sighed," I really wish I didn't have a big mouth and acted more like Lyra," I thought. "I bet she is doing a lot better than me," I said getting up and heading my way to the nurse's office.

**Paul and Proton are so mean! hehe don't worry they wil change...or will they!?**


	4. Nice but Mean

**Soo hey i decided to make this chapter really long. Well it was long to me and I'm making the first day of school really long so I can intoruduce characters and what not. The other days of school in this story wont be so long like this one. So how is it? Do you like Paul and Proton. Quite frankly I kind of hate them right now haha , but don't worry you'll love them sooner or later. I'm going to try and update daily or even weekly ,but if I don't i'm truly sorry because well it is summer and i'm going to be at the beach, pool, and etc! So yeah one time my friend and I were having a txing and we were talking about beautiful people and he said ," Yeah omg there are so many pretty people and its like i don't know if i want to be your or make out with you." I cracked up when he sent that to me. so here is the story oh and i don't own any pokemon characters or anything pokemon i forgot to add those in the last chapters. **

Lyra's Pov.

Before I knew it, swimming class was already over. "Thank goodness," I said changing out of the swimsuit and putting back on my uniform. While putting back the swimsuit in my locker I felt someone behind me. "Oh please don't yell at me," I though already knowing who it was going to be, but surprised that when I turned around I saw a girl with brown hair like me in her school uniform wearing a hat. "Hi," the girl said smiling and not introducing herself. "Um, Hey," I said awkwardly looking at her surprise by why she would want to talk to me especially since every girl hates me since the incident this morning. "Are you Lyra," She said asking me as if she already knew that I was, but was just asking to be polite. "Uhh,Y-," I was about to say but was cut off by her," Great I need you to come with me," she said dragging me out of girls locker room and out of the swimming pool area and into the hall ways. I was being dragged down the hallway but then all of a sudden she took a sharp left causing me to fall. The girl turned back around her hand still around me wrist. "They were right, you are clumsy and you look childish," she said chuckling a little. I felt my face turn a deep red. "I'm not childish or clumsy," I said again for probably what sounded like the 100th time today.

The girl ignored and me dragged me down stairs that I thought I was going to trip over, but thankfully I didn't. "Where are you taking me," I asked her trying to pull my wrist away from her grasp. "Move faster questions later," she said not turning to even look at me. We made different turns that if I went back now I would probably get lost. We had finally came into a room filled with stereos', mice, guitars, and drums. I saw a girl that had blonde hair that was in a pony and ribbons in her hair at the drums. She looked really innocent and childish, JUST LIKE ME! She was wearing the same outfit as all the junior girls. "I looked back at the blonde hair girl and brunette confused why they brought me here. "Why did you bring me here," I said looking at the brown hair girl with confusion.

"You can sing right," she said asking me with a look of worried. I didn't even have time to respond her, "Because we checked your records from your past school and it said, 'You were a singer in your school band, choir, and show choir,'" She said looking at me. I was surprise how they even got that information. "Well," the brunette said looking at me tapping her foot. "Well, Y-,"I was about to say but was cut off by her again, "Yes, okay good, I'm Blue and that girl over there is Yellow," she said dragging me again and standing me in front of the mic. The girl known as Yellow smiled at me kindly and waved clearly showing me that she was the girl Blue was talking about.

Blue went to what seemed like the bass guitar. "We don't have a guitar player yet, but don't worry bass will do for now," Blue said getting me no time to reject the offer of singing. "Sing," she commanded me. "Sing what," I said not knowing what to sing. "Just pick a song that you enjoy and we will try to follow the beat," I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turn to see that the girl Yellow had spoken. I gave her a smile thankful for her words of encouragement. I thought for a little while and came to a conclusion of a song that I loved for a long time.

**(Spoken)**

**We come into this world un know**

**But know that we are not alone**

**They try and knock us down**

**But change is coming**

**It time our now**

**(Singing)**

**Hey everybody loses it**

**(I started slow and weak scared that I might mess up)**

**(Yellow starts drums)**

**Everybody wants to **

**Throw it all away sometime**

**(I felt my voice croak at first but started back again)**

**And hey I know what you're going through**

**Don't let it get the best of you**

**You'll make it out alive**

**(I was starting to get into the music know and I started tapping my foot feeling the rhythm Yellow was giving and the bass Blue was also)**

**Ohhh People like us we got to stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing last forever**

**Here's to the Dammed, to the lost forgotten**

**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**(Feeling music, I started to get more into it jumping a little and moving around the room. I was ready to belt out everything I had on this part making sure that the whole school was going to hear me even if it meant making that stupid Proton ears bleed)**

**Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh….**

**We are all misfits' living in a world on fire**

**Oh WOAH OH, OH WOAH OH…**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**(I backed off a bit on the end since I was starting on a not so strong part)**

**Hey…**

**This is not a funeral**

**It's a revolution after all your tears have turned to rage**

**Just wait everything will be okay Even when you feeling**

**Like it's going down in flames**

**Oh people like us we got to stick together **

**Keep your head up nothing last forever here is to the dammed, to the lost forgotten**

**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh…**

**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us. The people like us**

**Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh**

**You just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**

**Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us the people like us**

I ended the song on a soft but strong note. Blue and Yellow looked at me with their mouths wide open. "YOU SANG THAT SONG JUST LIKE KELLY CLARKSON," Blue screamed at me hugging me and shaking me. "You did really well," Yellow said smiling showing me a thumbs up. "I couldn't even do it without your amazing drum skills and bass guitar skills," I said looking at them scratching the back of my head from embarrassment. "You are definitely going to be in our band," Blue screeched but stopped, "If only we could get a backup singer who plays guitar," Blue said pouting. A thought came across my mind. "I think I may know one," I said looking at them mischievously. "If I'm doing this than Dawn has to come down with me," I thought smiling. "Really who," Blue chirped up looking at me. "A friend of mine," I said smiling. "Then why don't we go find her," Blue said while grabbing me then yellow and dragging us out of the room and around the twist and turns and up the stairs. "This girl just doesn't give up," I thought to myself.

After what seemed like hours searching for Dawn we finally found her. She was in the nurses office laying down trying to what seemed like fall asleep but she couldn't. "Is there something I can help you with," The nurse with pink hair said. "There my friends," Dawn said while sitting up but winching and touched her head. "What happen to you," I said coming towards her and sitting down next to her. "Paul is what happened," she said angrily under her breath clearly showing she was very angry. "He did this to you," I asked surprise that he would hit a girl. "No , the stupid rope we were doing in gym broke , but then I accidentally fell on him but he pushed me off and called me a fat ass so I called him a heartless monster," Dawn said trying to explain that she was the victim and he was the bully. "Whoa, If I heard correctly you told Paul he was a heartless monster," Blue said her eyes wide and her friend Yellow showed the same reaction.

"You do know what happen to his family, right" Blue said looking at us. "When he was little he was super nice and sweet that is until his mom died of cancer," Blue said with a sad look in her eyes, "After his mom died, his dad would abuse him (**Let us pretend that Reggie doesn't exist in this story to give it more of an effect**) and tell him that his mom never loved him or cared for him." "Paul turned mean and nasty afterwards, kids would call him a heart less monster not knowing what pain he was going through." "Paul has never talked to anyone but Proton and some other guys, but to this day he doesn't show any emotion unless it's anger it's like he keeps it all bottled up inside," Blue said leaning against the wall and Yellow shaking her head in agreement to her story.

Dawn's eyes widen now realizing what she did and what position she put herself in. "I should apologize to him," Dawn said looking at the ground showing that was the last thing she wanted to do. "It's up to you," Blue said. "He may listen to you or just brush you off like nothing," Yellow said now speaking up. I'll apologize after school," Dawn said now getting up and grabbing her back pack. "I should go change back into my school uniform," Dawn said since she was still wearing her P.E. uniform. She walked off still clutching her head in pain. "I'll see you at lunch," Dawn said which was one period from now. "Yellow and I should probably get to class since we missed like 15 minutes of it already," Blue said waving goodbye and Yellow doing the same and leaving. I said goodbye and saw that my next class was Comp. 1. I groaned at knowing that I wasn't good in literature. I wasn't really good with anything though now that I thought about it.

When I found the classroom everyone eyes were on me. I look to see who was in my class. Nobody that I knew was in the room except for….Proton! "What another class with him," I thought, "The school clearly wants me to die today," I thought as I felt his anger gaze rest on me. "Excuse me by why are you late Ms. Lyra," an elder lady said looking at me with a stern glare. "Oh, I couldn't find were this room was since I am new here. "Mhhh hmmm sure if that's what you say," the old lady said looking at me, "now since you rudely interrupted my class you can sit down now," she said pointing to the seats. I looked to see that none were available. "Mam, there are no seats," I said looking at her. The lady raised her eyebrows at me and pointed at the end of the room in the corner. I look to see a seat next to Proton. I was not going to sit next to him. "Do you think I can sit somewhere else," I said pleading with the teacher. "No," she screeched pulling off her glasses and pointing at the seat next to Proton, "Sit," she commanded me.

I groaned walking towards the seat next to Proton. He was looking outside through the window. He actually looked human for once. You would have think he was a decent human being but that was until he noticed me starting at him and turned around to give me a glare. Lost in my train of thoughts I ended tripping over my own feet. My own feet! I hit the ground hard, not wanting to see my enemy look at me, I got straight up and went ahead and sat in my seat. I already knew he was staring at me just from sitting next to me. "What are you doing," he said whispering in anger. "I'm taking a seat," I said turning to him to see his anger green eyes looking at me again. He just kept staring at me and finally he turned away knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. "Jeezz," I breathed out hoping that he didn't hear but, his growled made it clear that he did hear. "Okay class were going to too write a creative story today so get with your partner and start getting some ideas," the elder lady said, "I want to see you communicating c'mon," she said. I slammed my head on the desk knowing this wasn't going my way at all. "Don't worry me and you both wish that you kept banging your head on that desk," Proton said smirking. I glared at him not wanting to hear his annoying voice.

"What is your problem," I screeched looking at him. "You're my problem," He said looking at me clenching his fist. "You have only been here for a half a day and you are already a nuisance," He said glaring at me. I just crossed my arms and decided that I wouldn't talk to him anymore. "Why aren't you communicating with each other," The teacher said **(I have a teacher just like her and she is so mean)** "We just got into a little disagreement," I said grinding my teeth together trying to hide my anger. "Then get back to work," She said leaving us. "Look can you just put behind it that you hate me right now, even though you just meet me, and can we just get some work done," I said looking at him actually pleading with him. He just looked at me with the longest time for the first time with no anger. I actually noticed how beautiful his eyes were and his hair. They had seem to sparkle in any kind of lighting ,but that vanished when he put a frown on his face and said, "No." "So you want me to do all the work then," I said mouth opened wide. "Yes," he said leaning back in his chair and smiling for once. "Write it about an annoying girl," He said looking at me, "You could compare to that right," he said looking at me smirking. I just glared at him and started to write a creative story of giant gummy bears and the two kids with big imaginations and a magic rock. Proton just stared out the window not talking to me. I turned in the paper at the end of class. When I was leaving the class I turned back to stare at Proton who was still sitting down at his spot in his desk. I guess he felt my eyes on me because he looked at me and gave me a glare. "And for a moment I thought he was becoming nice," I thought walking out of class and heading to lunch.

"Lyra," I heard my name being called across the lunch room. I look to see May waving with Yellow, Blue, and Dawn by her side with some boys that I didn't meet. I walked over to them and sat next to Dawn. "Hey so I want you guys to meet my boyfriend , Green," Blue said grabbing a boy with brown spikey that was wearing the same outfit as Proton and them except his had an extra open a button showing a part of his chest. "Hey there," he said waving at Dawn and I, winking in a friendly manner** (Can you wink in a friendly manner?) **"And this is my boyfriend, Red," Yellow said grabbing a boy with jet black spikey hair and wearing the same outfit as Proton but adding a red cap to his look. "Hi, there," the boy said smiling while holding Yellow by the waist.

"So we heard you joined Blue and Yellow's band," the boy named Green said taking a seat next to Blue. "Yeah, I guess, I'm their new singer ...oh and Dawn is the new guitarist," I said smirking adding the last part. Dawn almost choked on her food if it wasn't for May slapping her back. "What," she said looking at me. "You play guitar really well and sing too," I said smiling evilly at her. "Yeah, B-but, "She tried to say but was cut off by Blue. "No butts missy you are going to be in the band whether you like it or not," she said slamming her hands on the lunch table and standing up making a dramatic scene. I saw May and Yellow sweat drop and Dawn put her arms up in defense. I just chuckled until I realized two boys that seemed familiar walking to our table. "Oh cookie-doodle," I said whispering to Dawn. She just looked at me like I was crazy until she realized what I was talking about. Dawn grabbed me and said, "Oh, Wow look at the time," She said looking at her watch. "Oh yeah," I said playing along,** (I love it when your best friend sees you're in an awkward situation and so they play along to get you out of it. My best friend and I always do it ^. ^ anyway back to the story)** "We have stuff to do I forgot," I acted playfully hitting my head. "Wait you still haven't meet two other people yet," Red said trying to keep us from going. "Yea," Brenden said who was sitting next to May. "Oh it is okay, I bet we already meet them and if we didn't maybe we will meet them later,"

Dawn said edging her way out of the conversation and bringing me along with her. "So by-," Dawn tried to say until we both bumped into something behind us. I looked to see that Proton and Paul were right there glaring at both us. "Oh C'mon," Dawn half yelled annoyed this was always happening to us. Paul just walked right past her bumping into her harshly. Proton did the same. "Proton, Paul we want you to-," Green was going to introduce us to them but was cut off by Paul. "Already have and we hate them," he said his eyes closed sitting on the other side of Green. Green face was surprised and I guess you could say speechless. Dawn was about to say something but a look from May shut her up reminding her what she said to her this morning.

Dawn clenched her jaw and said, "Well thanks for being so nice to us you guys," she said smiling at everyone except Proton and Paul. "But we really have to do some stuff," she said wanting to get out of the intense atmosphere and not want to cause any problems to the already good group of friends. "Yeah," I said getting up and taking my leave. "Fine but don't forget tomorrow after school, stay, so we can think of songs because we are going to be performing for the Halloween Dance," Blue said smiling. We told her we would and we left the lunch table. "Have you apologized," I asked Dawn while we were sitting in the hallways. "No I haven't I said I would apologize after school," she said putting her head down in her lap. "Why does this happen to us," she said looking at me, "It only been the first day of school and I already want to kill myself," she said playfully. I just chuckled at her statement, "Don't worry we will get through this year…hopefully," I said smiling re-assuring her.

After lunch was over the rest of the classes seem to be breeze since Proton wasn't in them, but when I saw him in the hallway it was like he wanted me dead even if I was 100 ft. away from him. I was walking with Dawn leaving school. "Hey you should go apologize too him you know," I said seeing Paul leaving the school and walking a different path from Proton. "Fine," Dawn said annoyed because I've been nagging her since she was in the nurse's office. I watch Dawn go and try to catch up to Paul.

I started walking making my way too my home. I breathed in taking all the fresh atmosphere and feeling. The feeling was great and before I knew it my feet started picking up to a jog then a run. I loved running for some reason. It always made me felt free and I just felt like running so I could get away from all of my problems. I closed my eyes for a second and extended my arms like a plane and I laughed. I stopped after running for a while and stopped to take a breather. I hunched over putting my hands on my knees and breathing hard. I started laughing but stopped to see that when I looked up I saw Proton on the other side of the street. He was bent down petting a stray puppy. He gave it some crackers he had in his pocket. Proton smiled down at the little stray puppy.

He genially smiled. He looked like a HUMAN! I hide behind a tree so he wouldn't see me and stop being kind. I poked my head out only to find him not there. "Humph," I let out from mouth. "That's probably really the first time I have seen him so nice," I thought even though I just meet him today. "It's not right to spy on people," A voice that was so close that I felt their breath right in my ear. I quickly turned around to see Proton looking at me with no emotion. "S-sorry," I said even though I didn't know why I stuttered. Was it because he was so close to me before.

He squinted his eyes at me and said, "Why are you following me." "Did you decide that you wanted to make my life miserable outside of school too or is it because you like me," Proton said smirking and leaning closer to my face. "Neither of those," I said glaring at him, "I 'm on my way home if you must know and then I happened to stop and see your hideous self across the street," I said turning away from him and crossing my arms. "Yeah I'm the one who is hideous right, he said smirking at me, "I'm so hideous that you always have to stop and look at me every second you get and you think I'm so hideous that you always blush when I happen to get closer to your face," He said smirking and put his face so close to mine that our noses were touching. "I don't blush," I said even though I felt a blush come across my face. He chuckled …he actually chuckled at my statement. "Look stupid girl," He said turning nice to mean in a second. "If you ever follow me again I can guarantee that you will find yourself in a trash can," he said glaring at me and leaning away from my face and walking off.

I just looked at him in dis-belief of how somewhat nice he could be but then turn evil in a second. I decided to brush it off and head home. "I wonder if Dawn apologized," I thought starting to walk again to my house.

**Did you like? Give me some feedback please! I love how I make proton some what nice but then mean in a second! so Thanks for reading my story and all I really appreciate it! and I already have an idea for the next chapter its just up to me to write it now so I got a 98 and an 88 on both my finals I am so happy! ugh high school is so frustrating! I'm just glad its summer!**


	5. BI POLAR

**So this chapter is pretty long. I tried to make it as long as I could since I probably wont update very soon but I will try my best. So its four o'clock in the morning and I have been cleaning and packing to go somewhere this summer. I'm super tired right now and I'm surprised I even finished this chapter in the amount of time I had. I don't own the pokemon characters or anything okay. so I hope you guys are having an amazing summer because I am ,BUT one sad thing that is happening is that one of my closest friends are moving to California and I don't want her too! I bought her a picture frame with pictures of us and a build a bear for her to remember me by. I'm going to miss her so much oh and here is the chapter **

Dawn's Pov.

I saw Paul up ahead, he was walking at a fast pace that if I wasn't running I probably wouldn't have caught up to him. "Paul," I yelled so he could hear me. Paul didn't give any movement or said anything that meant he heard me. I picked up my pace so I could be a little closer to him. "Paul," I said finally right behind him. "What do you want you fat ass," he said venom on the tip of his tongue while walking as fast as he could to get away from me. "I want to apologize to you," I said with a frown on my face because of how rude he was. "Well you can take the apology and shove it up your ass because I don't want it," he said walking even faster and leaving me in the dust. I stopped walking and stood there of how rude he could be. Anger filled me again just like that time he called me fat ass. I power walked to get him. I jumped right in front of him to block his path of walking. I put my hands out so that if he did try to walk past me I would grab onto him. "I said I was sorry," I said under my breath looking at his coal black eyes that was filled with frustration, anger, and irritation. He was breathing really hard to control himself from probably hitting me and his anger. "Move," he said in a growl looking down at me. Before he could speak or push me, I spoke.

"Look I know you hate me and there is no doubt that I hate you too, but I wanted to apologize for calling you a heartless monster." "That wasn't right of me and I didn't know what happened to you when you were younger and I wanted to say sorry , so you can push me all you want ,but I'm not leaving or moving till you accept my apology," I said talking really fast and breathing really hard from holding in my breath from taking. Paul didn't say anything. He just stood there motionless. He had no anger in his eyes or face. Then all of a sudden a smirk appeared on his face. I looked at him clearly confused of why he had that stupid smirk on his face. He looked at me again his coal black eyes now filled with anger were looking into my blue ones. "Look you stupid kid, I don't want your apology especially since its worthless," he said getting closer to me. "Why I would want an apology that would mean nothing to me,  
he growled at me now face to face with me.

He shoved me out of the way and started walking again. Determined I caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve to turn him around to look at me. He had his arm raised up like he was going to hit me but constrained himself from too. "What," he screamed out loud at my face while I was still holding his sleeve. "I said I wasn't leaving until you accept my apology," I screamed back at him closing my eyes from all the frustration. I felt him go tense and not say anything but just stand there. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me again, but instead of anger it was almost a hint of happiness if that is possible. It seemed he was happy that I cared but he didn't show it verbally. The hint of happiness seemed to vanish yet again and was replaced with nothing. He just kept staring at me and didn't move that is until out of nowhere he pulled his hands away from grasp and looked at me again.

"I don't want your apology how many times do I have to keep telling you that," he said shoving me to the ground hard. He looked at me one more time and ran away from me. "You jerk," I screamed, "You're going to have to accept it sooner or later," I screamed standing up so he knew I wouldn't give up even if it meant getting a couple of bruises of being pushed by him. The last thing I heard from Paul was to "Shut up," before I couldn't see him anymore. I just smiled of what happened. Paul didn't want anyone coming closer to him in any way shape or form. Well I was going to be the first person to actually know him better than Proton. I turned to walk back to my house. I didn't know why, but I was thinking of Paul and his beautiful yet hurtful coal black eyes. "Wait a minute," I thought, "You don't like Paul, he is a jerk remember Dawn," I cursed myself internally for thinking such nonsense things like that especially if it was from Paul. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of mind. Hopefully tomorrow will be better I thought as I made my way safely home.

When I finally got home I could already hear the screams coming from my house and breaking glass. I hesitated from opening the door that was before me. When I walked in the house I was welcomed by screams from coming two people that I hated the most, my parents. "What took you so long," my mom said slurring her words clearly showing that she was drunk. "I just walked back from school," I said walking past her but was pulled back by someone pulling my hair. I yelped in pain from how harsh the pull was. "You were out there with boys weren't you, you little slut," my dad said while throwing me to the ground alcohol also on his breath.

"Leave her alone Charlie," my mom said clearly not happy that she wasn't the one causing me pain. "What are you going to do," my dad said while turning to my mom. "I'm the one who worked for this big house and pays for her school, clothes, and everything," he yelled angrily. "I knew we shouldn't have had a child especially this disgrace right here," he said looking at me. "Got to bed," he yelled at me. I ran up the stairs with tears in my eyes. I went to my room falling asleep knowing that the next morning I would have to put a mask again like always to hide my misery and feelings. I just looked out the window to see the stars. "You are not the only one, Paul," I whispered while falling asleep.

Lyras's pov.

I woke up in the morning to see the sun shining through my window. I got up and put my school uniform on. I did all the things I needed to do in the morning. I ran out the house and yelled goodbye to my mom. It was pretty unusual Dawn hadn't come in the morning like she use to do at out old school. While walking down the block to school I saw a girl with blue hair waking and holding a bag. "Dawn," I yelled trying to see if it was her. The girl turned to show that it was Dawn. I ran toward her waving and smiling then out of nowhere I tripped and landed on my face again. I heard footsteps come near me. "Are you okay lyra," Dawn said while laughing and holding her stomach trying to contain herself. "Shut up," I said while getting up and wiping the dirt off my uniform. Dawn helped me up and started walking again. I saw her put headphones in to listen some music. I was curious of what she was listening to until she turned to me and screamed, "**I WANT YOU TO ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH, I WANT YOU TO HIT THE PEDAL HEAVY METAL SHOW ME YOU CARE**."

Dawn started dancing while walking and acting like a kid. I just laughed and asked, "What song was that." Dawn turned to me and acted like she was hurt and surprised. "It's Rock Me by One Direction," she said smiling and walking normally again. "I thought you hated them," I said looking at her confused. "A girl can change her mind can't she," Dawn said smiling, "and you know they do have some good songs like this one," she said defending herself even more. I just shook my head of how fast Dawn could change her mind. Dawn and I walked in silenced to school well besides the fact that she kept replaying Rock Me by One Direction and humming the song over and over that if she did it one more time I think I might have grabbed her I-phone (I-phones also have music in them too) and thrown it in the trash can if it wasn't for the fact that we actually made it on time for school.

"Thank God," I thought when Dawn put her headphones away. "So did you apologize to Paul," I said curious of what he did. Dawn seemed to hesitate but then replied to me. "Well no, he didn't accept my apology but I won't give up until he does," she said determination in her eyes and looking at me. I smiled knowing that Dawn wouldn't give up even if it meant her dying.

"Hey Dawn and Lyra," Brenden said as we entered the school. "Hey," Dawn and I both said at the same time while waving at him. Dawn told me she had to get to class and so did I not knowing what I was going to do if I didn't know how to swim. I walked in to see the girl with white hair waiting at my locker. "Hi," I said looking at her confused. "Look you stupid girl," she said pushing me," You may have Proton fooled that you are the perfect girl but I know better than to fall for stupid acts like yours," she said growling at me. "What do you mean" I asked looking at her. "Everyone knows that you only got into this school because your mom slept with the Principle," She said smirking, "Like mother like daughter, right," she said walking away and leaving m speechless. "My mom would never do that," I thought leaning against the lockers, "I got in because I passed all the test and was smart," I said sinking to the ground of what news I got from the girl. I decided to change quickly before the coach would yelled at me.

I walked out of the locker room to see everyone's eyes on me and whispering probably about what the girl with white hair said. I turned to see if Proton was enjoying my misery right now but to my surprise he was just standing there not looking at me with hatred. "Okay class today we have a free day because well I don't want to do anything and I'm tired," The coach said while walking out of the pool area and going to his office which he could watch anything since it was see through glass. Some of our class mates were in the pool just messing around like chicken fight, racing, and what not. I saw girls surround Proton and he was just standing there letting them hang onto him. "And he gets mad at me if I just sit next to him," I grumbled under my breath and crossing my arms. "Hey you're Lyra, right," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see a boy with raven, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a little taller than me, but he didn't have a six pack like Proton he was just very lean. He had a smile on his face showing how handsome he was.

"Yes," I said smiling feeling a little blush come to my cheeks. "Well I'm Jimmy **(or was it Ethan)**," he said putting his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand gratefully and shook it. "I was going to introduce myself to you, but you kind of got partnered up with Proton and left outside before I could," he said smiling nervously and scratching the back of his neck. "Oh well it's nice to meet you Jimmy," I said smiling. "So did you learn how to swim yesterday," Jimmy asked me trying to make conversation. "Well no, not really," I said laughing nervously. "Well why don't I teach you then," he said smiling, "Proton isn't the only one on the swimming team you know," he said laughing. "That's true but I'm the only one who has actually won and gotten first place at all the events," A voice said from behind me said. I looked behind to see Proton looking past me with anger in his eyes. Jimmy just stood there not saying anything clearly scared of Proton.

"I'm sorry Jimmy," Proton said saying Jimmy's name with disgust, "But Lyra is just going to have to settle for me and I don't remember coach saying he trusted you with her," he said walking pass me and towards Jimmy. "Oh yeah sorry Proton," Jimmy said backing away, "I'll see you later then Lyra," Jimmy said waving at me sadly and walking away. "What the heck was that about," I said turning to Proton with anger in my voice. "First you're nice to me then mean then you're protective," I said walking toward Proton with anger in every step I took. Proton just looked at me with no emotions and stood there not doing anything. I was about to say something that is until Proton grabbed me by my arm and lead me outside to the swimming pool.

"Why did you bring me out here," I said looking at him. "So you can learn how to swim and so I can get you off my back," he said while walking down the pool steps."W-wh-," I was about to say but was cut off by him. "Just get in the pool, "he yelled," before I regret it." I grumbled under my breath and carefully started to make my way down into the pool steps. "It's only four feet Lyra you are not going to drown," he said crossing his arms over his nice clean cut six pack. "That's what you think," I said while holding onto the railing of the pool steps and touched the bottom. "Hey, you are right Proton," I said smiling," I'm not drowning," I said while jumping up and down in the pool. He didn't say anything, but I thought I caught a glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

"Okay now come over here in six feet," he said smiling evilly to me. "But don't I have to learn how to swim first before I go over there," I said feeling a little scared. "I'm not helping you until you at least show me a little of what you know about swimming," he said smirking at me. "If I die you are playing for my funeral bill," I yelled to him while I tried doggy paddling to six feet, but first I had to get across five feet and I was only 5 feet tall. I was doing a little good that I made it across five feet but then I felt a cramp right when I got to six feet. I started flapping my arms around like a duck would but I felt myself sinking just like the first day of school. I tried to kick but my legs were getting tired and so were my arms. I was about to go under water until I felt someone grab me by my waist and held me above water.

"Calm the Fuck down Lrya," Proton said anger and frustration in his voice. I stopped moving and held onto Proton for dear life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and berried my face into the crook of his neck and started crying. "Let go of me," Proton said while trying to pull me off of him, but I didn't budge I thought I was going to die and there was no way I was letting go. "I c-cant , I 'm t-to s-scared because last time I w-was drowning my b-brother d-died trying to save m-me," I said crying while putting my face deeper into the crock of his neck. He just looked at me with anger then sympathy. Proton groaned annoyed of my outburst and how I was still holding onto him. I thought he was going to throw me off of him but was surprised when he pulled me closer to him and rubbing my back and telling me that it was going to be alright. "Don't worry Lyra as long as I'm here nothing bad will happen to you," he said holding me close to him. I looked up at him and saw his green eyes not filled with hate but for the first time I think love. Proton closed his eyes and I felt him lean closer to my lips I did the same expecting our lips to meet. I could feel his lips only a few inches away from mine and his breath. He stopped leaning in when the bell rang for next period.

He opened his eyes to see mine and pushed me away from him hard that I managed to reach the edge of the pool before drowning. I pulled myself up to see Proton on the other side of the pool breathing hard and not looking at me while holding his heads with hands. He looked at me with hate and anger. I was about to say something but Proton stormed off leaving me alone and heading to the next class. I looked at the ground not knowing if I should curse myself for almost kissing him or be happy that I almost did. I just brushed off knowing that Proton would probably hate me even more now than before.

"This sucks," I thought, "Because I have my next class with him." I went to the locker room and changed. I made my way to the next class but not to quickly since I know I wanted to avoid Proton. When I walked into class I saw that he was at his usual seat looking outside the window. I mentally groaned knowing he would probably push me out of my chair. I quickly and quietly made my way to my chair next to him. When I sat down I slowly moved my chair away from him inch by inch. I looked up at the class to see that no one had arrived even the teacher. That made me scoot away from him even more knowing he could probably beat me up without anyone knowing. "What do you think you are doing," Proton said not looking at me but outside the window. "Oh you know the usual just trying to see if I can make music with my chair moving back and forth," I said moving the chair back and forth to make a screeching sound. "Or is it because you don't want me near you," Proton said turning his head fully to me and showing a smirk on his face. "What makes you think that," I said scooting my chair farther away than before. "Oh well we did almost kiss you know," Proton said leaning in closer to me. "W-w-," I was about to say but was stopped by Proton. "We could finished were we started you know," He said while putting his hand on my chair bringing me closer to him but he stopped when he heard footsteps coming into the room and pushed my chair away from him. He just went back to looking outside like nothing happened between us. "So Bi-polar," I thought while getting my pencil and paper out.

Comp. 1 went by fast and Proton hardly talked to me even though we almost kissed like two times. "What is his problem," is said out loud to no one in particular. "What is my problem," someone said behind me. I turned around to see no other than Proton leaning against the locker. "How did I not see him there," I thought not wanting him to be mad at me. "You're my problem," he said getting off the locker and walking towards me. "I really do hate you Lyra," he said looking down at me with anger in his eyes. "But at the same time I can't help but feel something towards you," he said brushing his hand along the side of my face. "I don't know if it's love, happiness, or just plain even more hate," he said moving his hand away from my face and frowning at the last word he said (which was hate). "Either way," he continued while turning away from me and walking away, "Don't be surprise if I push you away from me because than again who could love or even like someone like you," he said while walking away.

I was left dumbstruck of what he just said. I only knew this guy for two days yet I was falling for him even if he was a big ass jerk or a pain in the ass. How could he go from liking someone to hating them all over again? I just leaned against the locker to steady myself from all this confusion. "Proton you are a very confusing guy," I whispered sinking down to the ground. Another long day of school I thought again.

**Proton is so bi polar that it makes you mad right! Well I probably won't update for a while just to get you guys a heads up since it is summer! So am I doing good for these chapters or no? Please give me some feed back if it's horrible or what I can fix on and I will try my best to keep writing. I just want to thank you guys so much for reading this story because it mans a lot to me to know that you guys actually enjoy it so Love you guys and stay safe this summer and party hard but still keep safe!**


	6. RUN

**I'm so sorry I have not updated and I know you guys probably hate me exactly while I'm typing this and I'm sorry but don't worry I wont leave you to un satisfied I'm going to try finish off just a little! Thanks for everyone who have been supporting me and giving me back feed back! I'm glad you guys love it! I'm having a blast this summer and its amazing spending time with the family and swimming and running! So there is this haunted place and were going to go and I'm super scared they say they see faces in the wall! IN THE WALL! Well here we go just a little bit because I love you guys so much and I'm such a horrible person for not updating soon enough okay!**

Dawn's Pov.

When I entered the gym I went straight to the girls locker room knowing that I was already late for class. "Dang it ," I thought. I didn't want the mean gym teacher yelling at me and having to wipe the spit off my face while she did. I sighed when I opened the locker. I winced in pain when I felt a jolt go through my arm. I just shake it off like always when this would happen. I changed into my gym clothes trying hard not to hurt my already bruised body.

I went to the mirror to look at my face. I felt the stung of tears forming but I pushed them back not wanting to cry and to show how vulnerable I was. I covered up most of the bruises like almost every day it was almost like it wasn't there like a mask. A mask that I could hide behind because I knew I couldn't or wouldn't handle the truth. The truth that maybe my parents did hate me. The truth that maybe I'm really nothing to them but just fragments of particles in the air. The truth that nobody loves me, but I can't think that because I would be selfish because I do have someone who loves me... right?

I walked out of the girls locker room and put on my usual smile that people except me in. I walked to the group that I was suppose to be in which does consist of Paul. For some reason I was really drawn to him today. The way he crossed his arms around his chest showed his biceps almost tearing from the shirt. His cold black coal eyes just seemed to glisten. His Dark/Raven/Purple hair was just breathtaking. "What the crap," I thought internal slapping myself, " Don't think that Dawn," I whispered just a little to loud that a few people turned to look at me. I just gave them a nervous smile.

"Today we are going to run cross country," The coach said revealing her evil smile and eyes like she was waiting to torture us today. "You will not be in groups." she said walking around like a drill sergeant watching their privates. "It's all man for themselves," she said dramatically to us. "Geesh you think she was preparing us for war," I thought to myself and smile at my own joke. "You will be timed and if not finished in time you will come after school and run another is that clear," She said looking at us. "Sir, yes Sir," I thought I was thinking to myself but accidentally said out loud. Everyone eyes came to me even Paul's. The coach glared at me . "Umm Sorry Sir I mean Mam," I said trying not to dig myself a bigger grave. I saw Paul rolled his eyes and heard him whisper ," troublesome little girl," and walked off. I stared daggers at his back

I guess he felt them because he turned back and looked at me but with no emotion. He just kept staring his eyes squinted at me like he was studying me. I looked at him confused before I could ask anything he turned back around and headed to the starting line where we would began I run. I looked at the long trail into the forest that we had to run. "Why do we have to run in a forest," I thought, "What if I die because of a bear attack or something." I was cut of by my train of thought ,"On your mark get set go," The coach said while blowing her whistle.

I ran off dreading the 12 mile run that had to be finished in 14 minutes **( I don't know about cross country is that long enough and a good amount time? Well I think it is. Oh well.) **I wasn't fast but not slow either so I was in the middle. I looked ahead to see that Paul was ahead massively. He had long strides just like a dear. I guess his height does help. He didn't seem like he was breaking a sweat on the other hand I was sweating like a disgusting wild beast. I decided that would catch up to Paul even if I did look hideous and try to talk to him. I mean I did say I wasn't going to give up until he accepted my apology.

I sprinted to were he was which took a lot of effort considering how far he was. "PAUL," I wheezed out since I was out of breath. Paul looked at me with a glare and turned his head backs straight ahead. "What do you want troublesome," he said through his teeth like he was mad. I glared at him , " My name is not troublesome it's Dawn and I just came to see if you accepted my apology yet mister grumpy," I said stressing on the statement "Mister Grumpy." He gave me a cold look that could kill , " Never in a million years would I accept your apology," he snap at me but instead of turning away he kept looking at my face. "Why are you staring at my face," I barked at him wheezing since I was talking and running at the same time and keeping pace with his long yet muscled legs. "Your face, What happened to it," he said stopping which made me stop running.

"What," I asked still confused. Paul extended his hand and brushed his finger along my face I would have probably been blushing but I winced in pain because it hurt. I took a step back and covered the part of my face with my hand. "Um It's nothing I just you know fell," I said moving away from him. He looked at me clearly puzzled by my reaction. "I'm pretty clumsy," I said trying to lie about how I actually got it. Then out of now where Paul grabbed my hand that was covering my face and the other and brought me closer to him. Lucky all the runners had passed so no one could see what was happening. "I now you didn't get that bruise for being clumsy Dawn," he said like he was mad , " I think I know the difference when someone hits you and when it's an accident," He growled his eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid, so tell me who did this to you," He asked anger clearly building in his veins. All of a sudden I was angry he is mean to me one second ,but then decides to be caring the next. I don't think so. "You can't act like you care about me after you just clearly showed that you don't like me," I said tearing my hands away from his even though his hands were surprisingly warm and soft. "Dawn I think I know enough that when someone is hurt I should care," Paul said his eyes turning emotionless and his face. "What, you still think I'm a heartless monster," he said his glaring coal black eyes returning again.

"No,"I said looking away from him and I started walking. "Dawn wait," he said while grabbing my hand and turning me back around. "Who did this to you," He growled again clearly showing he wasn't going to let go. "Even if someone did do this me I wouldn't tell you," I said feeling tears coming even though I don't know why. "Fine then," he said bringing me closer to him were I face were only inches apart. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just like how you are waiting for me to accept your apology I will wait on you to tell me the truth," he finished feeling his hot breath in my ear. Paul let go of me and started walking. I just looked at him and smiled knowing well that he did have a heart .

"Wait Paul," I said waving my hands to catch up to him. He didn't stop walking to wait for me but I still caught up to him. "So," I said trying to start a conversation , "What's your favorite color," I asked smiling at him. "Why should I tell you ," he said his eyes closed and his mouth twitching showing he was annoyed of me already. I did my best puppy face and eyes, "That how you get to know someone and become their friends,"I said smiling again at him. "You're annoying do you ever stop talking," he grumble under his breath and started off to a jog.

It seemed more like a sprint considering that I couldn't even catch up to him. "Wai-," I was about to say but was cut off when my face hit the ground of dirt and a sharp pain jolted through my leg. I yelped out and saw that I twisted my ankle. "Great Dawn," I thought to myself ," Another way to injury your self even more not that your body isn't already broken." "Only a fool like you would fall," Paul said looking down at me with amusement in his eyes. "Whatever," I said trying to get up and I would I have ended back on the ground if it wasn't for Paul's arm that caught me around my waist.

"Troublesome," he grumbled under his breath , "Can you even walk," he said holding me up with his arms which was still around my waist. We were really close and I even think I was blushing. "Of course," I said putting my foot out to walk but was caught again by Paul. "Great ," he said looking at me ," Now I'm going to have to carry you." "Look I don't nee-,"I was cut of by Paul putting me on his back out of instinct wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I cursed under my breath at the situation but I was secretly happy for some reason.

"Thanks," I said resting my chin on his shoulder and closing my eyes because I didn't get enough sleep last night. "Shut up," Paul said but not in a mean way or nice just neutral. I smiled at his response , " I don't think you're a heartless monster Paul I think your actually the opposite. I think you're an angel," I said unaware of what was coming out of my mouth and drifted off to sleep. I think I even felt him smile

I was awoken by the scream of the coach was giving to Paul and I. Since we arrived twelve minutes late and not earlier. We didn't have to come after school since it was because of medical reason but that didn't stop her from chewing at out throats. Paul ended up carrying me to the nurses office. That trip was filled with silence ,but it wasn't un-comfortable it was almost soothing. I said thank you to Paul but was received silence from him. While he was walking away I was think of how hard I was really falling for this guy and how he doesn't even like me. "Love is a battlefield right," I thought, "You just have to fight for it," I finished thinking while smiling liking the fact of how great it would be to win over Paul's heart and love.

**how was it? was it bad? feedback please! I may not update for another really long time and I'm sorry so please forgive me! Summer is only two months and it's not enough for me so I have to take everything that I can now like sleeping in! I love you guys so much and thanks for all you reviews! if you have any ideas for this story that will make it better message me or something okay! especially pairings! Love you party hard and have a safe but amazing summer!**


	7. poor unfortunate soul

**I'm back! I'M so sorry I haven't uploaded I had already written this chapter but then got deleted and I just want to throw my computer to the ground that is how mad I'm and I was almost finish too! Anyway sorry for the late update. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**Lyra's Pov. **

I got up from the spot on the ground I was sitting feeling emotional confused after Proton's outburst. I was so confused Proton hated me but he also felt something else towards me that may or may not be hate? How could someone feel that way about someone? "Only Proton," I thought while walking down the hallway. "What was it that made Proton so irresistible" I thought. I want to hate him and I do sometimes, but there is something about him that makes me like him. I looked at my watch trying to keep my thoughts on something other than Proton. I looked to see that I should probably get going to my next class, Drama, even though I knew that if I walked in by now I would be 20 minutes late. I groaned not knowing how to explain how late I was to class.

"Maybe you can tell him how Proton makes you want to love him, but you have to hate him. And how he makes you emotionally unstable because of the way he makes you feel causing you to sit by the locker for 20 minutes," I thought sarcastically , " He will totally understand." I looked to see that my class room door was in front of me. Somehow I had found my way to my classroom. I opened the door dreading to face my mean, dramatic drama teacher. When I opened the door I was surprise to see that my teacher was not in his desk, but a different man.

The man looked no older than 20. He had blonde hair that seemed to glisten from the angle the sun was hitting it. He was wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue jeans and seemed to wearing black boots. He had a black jacket on the seat he was sitting on and was reading a book. The man looked up at me as soon as I entered the room revealing deep dark purple eyes that seem to hold a mystery behind them, but were also kind and gentle. I held in my breath of how beautiful this man could be especially a substitute. He looked like an angel that was sent from Heaven.

"You're late," The man said while looking at me with no emotions in his eyes. "Oh...Um...Yeah," I managed still speechless of how this gorgeous human being was in front of me. "Why," he questioned me with a serious face. "Oh, I-I …was w-walking...and I-I happened to u-um…Trip? YEAH! I u-um tripped down t-the stairs…and Iumhadtogotothenursesoffice," I finished very fast not wanting to get caught in my obvious lie. "Where's your nurse's pass then," The man said putting his book down and looked at me almost like he was daring me to make up another lie. "I lost it on the way here," I said quickly avoiding his gaze. "How did you lose it," He asked while I looked back up at him. He seemed somewhat amuse of the little show I was putting on.

"I just somehow …um...Dropped it while running here since I realized how late I was to class," I said trying to put on my best smile. The man just looked at me not saying anything. He was just studying me looking right into my eyes like he was trying to find something. He looked away from me and went back to his book. I took it as the signal to go to my desk but was stopped when I heard him say, "Your past teacher retired and I'm going to be you new teacher for the rest of the year." "How come no one told the students about his retirement," I asked. "I don't know… maybe he didn't need to tell a bunch of kid," The man said looking at me with intense eyes. I squinted my eyes at him not liking our new drama teacher. "Well then Mr. -," I said waiting for him to tell me his name." "Oh yes, you can call me Mr. Morty," He said while reading his book and not paying attention to me.

"How can he be so rude," I thought not liking how Mr. Morty treated me like I was just some. Kid! I headed toward my usual desk which was right next to May. She was on the phone, "Probably texting Brendan," I thought smiling. "Hey," May said looking up from her phone seeing that I was here. "Why aren't you guys doing any work," I asked her while noticing all the other students around us were also on their phones, I-pod, or just talking. "Since it's his first day of teaching, Mr. Morty just introduce himself and what not, so we technically get a free period," May said while waving her hand like it was nothing. I looked at Mr. Morty surprise that he was laid back he seemed like the bossy type. "He seems like the bossy type though," I said while still looking at our new and especially hot teacher. "Not that it mattered," I thought to myself. "He is the total opposite of bossy," May said her full attention on me now. "Not to mention how hot he is," A girl in front of me turned around said who so happened to be listening to our conversation. "Yes he is," A girl that sat across from me on the right said. "No he is not," I said, "just because he has gorgeous eyes and beautiful hair doesn't mean that," I said. "Yes it does," May said.

"Besides that gross, he is like 30," I said but knowing full well he didn't even look like that. "Weren't you here in the beginning of class the girl in front of me asked. "Well no," I said a little embarrassed for some reason. "Well if you were you would know he is some kind of genius. He went into college at the age of fifteen and got his doctorates in teaching at the age of nineteen," The girl across from me said. "So how old would that make him," I asked a little curious of how young he was. "Well if you count those years of college and that one year of being a teacher's assistant then he would be-," The girl continued trying to count her fingers. "20," May said finishing the girl's sentence clearly annoyed that she didn't know simple math. "20," I screamed oblivious to how loud I said it to.

I looked up to see that everyone's eyes were looking at me like I was crazy especially one in particular, Mr. Morty. He had both his eyebrows raised and his face was in a scowl not liking how I screamed. I felt a blush come rising to my cheeks. "Is there a problem Ms. Lyra," Mr. Morty asked. "N-no sir," I said feeling embarrassed. "Then why did you yell 20." "I um-," I said not knowing what to say. I didn't want him to know I was talking about him. "She screamed 20 on accident she meant to say 22," May said trying to cover me up, but failed considering how what she said made no sense. "Why would she want to say 22," Mr. Morty asked confused. "She wanted to sing one of the lines in the song 22 by Taylor swift. Lyra is such a bad singer that her voice got messed up and instead of singing 22 she screamed 20," May said trying to sound convincing and laughing nervously. Mr. Morty shook his head and went back to reading. I let out a sigh of relief. "Geez May thanks," I said sarcastically since she told him I was a bad singer and it was ironic since I was a singer of a band. "No problem," May laughed," Can you believe I came up with all in a matter of seconds," she whispered while laughing.

I smile at my new friend thankful for her. The bell rang signaling that class was over and that lunch would begin. I got up and grabbed my stuff. I walked with May to the exit of the class room. "Can you imagine what he would say if he found out that you were talking about his age," May said a little too loud. "So you were talking about me," May and I heard someone say behind us. I looked at May to see all the color in her face had disappeared. We both turned around to see Mr. Morty behind us with his arms crossed in front of his chest still holding his book and a smirk plastered on his face making him look like he was 16 going on to 17, just like us. "What? No we weren't," I said trying to play it out but stopped when Mr. Morty raised his eyebrows at me signaling that he knew I was lying.

"Okay well yeah we were," I said scratching the back of my head feeling embarrassed. "'We,' you mean you were talking about his age," May said causing Mr. Morty to look at me surprised. "May," I screeched while punching her in the arm. "Well it's true," she said while rubbing the spot where I hit her. Mr. Morty smirked at me even more. "Well I was only talking about your age because I was surprise how young you were to go to college, get your degree, and be a teacher," I said waving my hand frantically trying to clear things up. "Not to mention that you talked about how gorgeous he was," May said smiling evilly getting revenge on me form hitting her. Mr. Morty laughed of what May said and how my face expression was. "What," I screamed, "You were the one talking about how hot he was," I said pointing at her. "Sure whatever you say," May said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes trying to make it seem like I was lying. I looked at the ground and kept my mouth shut not wanting to cause further embarrassment to myself. "You girls are pretty funny actually," Mr. Morty said but I didn't look up to meet his gaze. "Especially you Lyra," he said causing me to look up from the ground to meet his eyes. "You are quite a card," he said smiling at me and his eyes almost sparkling surprising me even more. "Well I better be going," he said not looking away from me, "Don't want to miss lunch." Mr. Morty walked passed May and I, but stopped to turn to look at me. "Next time you're 20 minutes late to class don't lie about it okay," He said with a serious face. "You wouldn't want detention would you," he said smiling and patting my head as he walked off.

"Wow," May said while walking to the cafeteria with me. "Who knew he was so sexy when he talks and smirks," May said while grabbing a lunch tray. "May that is gross," I said while taking a tray for myself. "Shut up you know he is only 20 and super-hot," May said while we walked to the lunch table where Dawn was seated with the rest of the gang which included green, blue, yellow, red, Brendan, and surprisingly Proton and Paul, but they were seated on the outside of the table. "Hey you guys," I said taking my seat next to my best-friend, Dawn, while May took a seat in between Brendan and Proton. I look to see that Proton was talking to Paul and not paying attention to the rest of us.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened today," May said while looking at me. "Oh no," I thought. "What happened, "Blue asked everyone else nodded curious what May had to say except Paul and Proton who were still in their own conversation. "Well Ms. Lyra here was totally flirting with our new hot, 20 year old drama teacher Mr. Morty," May squealed causing Proton to look away from Paul to her then glaring ice cold daggers at me. I gulped, "May, I wasn't flirting with Mr. Morty," I said hoping Proton would see I was telling the truth. For some reason I didn't want him to think that I was some kind of flirt. "Man what is wrong with you Lyra," I thought, "Usually you wouldn't care what Proton thought, but now you do." "Well whatever you say Lyra I just know he just kept on staring at you when we were talking to him," May said smiling at me and raising her eyebrows at me. I just shook my head feeling another blush come to my cheeks.

"Come on Lyra it can't be that bad," Blue said while smiling, "I mean who wouldn't mind having a hot teacher take notice in them." "Look you guys he was not taking notice in me at all," I said looking at them with a serious face. "Sure whatever you say Lyra," Dawn said playfully smiling and nudging me in the rib clearly not getting the message that I was being serious. "So how does he look," Blue asked, "I haven't had his class yet." "Lyra should tell you," May said while taking a bite of the macaroni and cheese from her tray. "No, I don't want to," I said glaring at May while she smiled at me clearly enjoying this. "Go ahead and tell us Lyra," I turned to my right to see that Proton had said it. His green eyes were now filled with a fire of rage. His face was in a scowl causing him to look evil in a way. "I mean you must know how he looks considering that you like him and all," Proton spat at me venom on the tip of tongue. "I don't like him and if you must know he had blonde hair and purple eyes," I said glaring at Proton not liking how he was treating me. Proton glared at me and got up from the table and left.

"Well that was awkward," I heard Red say for the first time today. Somehow I was angry now. Angry that Proton was mad at me for no apparent reason. "Excuse me," I said while getting up from the table and following after Proton with angry steps. I caught up to Proton in the hallway. He was walking fast with long strides. "Proton," I yelled to try to get his attention but he kept on walking. I sped up my space getting momentum and jumped on his back knowing that was the only way to get him to stop walking. "What the hell," Proton yelled trying to get me off his back. "Get the fuck off me you Bitch," Proton yelled again. "No," I said tightening my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He slammed me up against the locker trying to see if that would work, but it didn't even though I felt a jolt of pain go through my back. "Get off you freak," Proton said more calmly and breathing hard from all the movement he was making to get me off of him.

"If you listen to me then I will get off of you," I said, "Got it." "Okay just get off of me you weigh more than you look," Proton said while trying to rip off my arms from his neck. I jumped off of him and got in front of his face. His turquoise hair ruffled in a mess and his green eyes angry. "I don't get why you're mad at me," I said feeling the anger rise with in me. "I mean you almost kiss me, then you tell me that you hate me, and then you get jealous because people are talking about a hot teacher," I said. Proton looked surprised of what I said but regained his composure, "First of all smart ass almost kiss you means nothing! So what if we almost kissed it doesn't mean I like you! Get over it! I just wanted to play with your heart and mess with you and see if I could break your heart and make you believe that I actually liked you! You actually thought I felt something toward you! Second of all you're ugly why would I be jealous of some stupid teacher liking you!" Proton said screaming at me getting into my face. I felt tears swelling in my eyes from his outburst. For some reason I was hoping he would say the opposite and say he like me and that he was jealous, but I was wrong.

Hoping I would catch him in a lie I said, "You're lying. You know you feel something towards me. "Oh really," Proton said while squinting his eyes and leaning towards me and backing me up against the locker behind me. He was only a few inches away from me. I felt his breath right on my lips I gulped surprise of what he was doing. Proton leaned in our lips brushing and captured my lips in his. It was forceful not in any way meaningful. His lips tasted like peppermint. He cupped my face in his hands bringing me closer to him. I felt his lips move against mine. He had one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck not know if I was supposed to kiss him back or not ,but before I decided it he pushed away from me with no emotions in his eyes nothing but hate.

"You see even if we did kiss it wouldn't mean anything. I feel nothing towards you," He said wiping his lips with his sleeve almost like he wanted to get rid of any evidence that I kissed him. "You mean nothing to me," he said. "This is the worst day ever," I thought while feeling tears swell in my eyes threatening to come out. "What were you expecting the opposite," he said smirking, "Sorry to disappoint you but the truth hurts doesn't it," he said while leaving me alone in the dust with tears ready to come out, but I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry over something that could never happen and won't happen.

**So how did you like it? I know there is supposed to be a big age difference between Morty and Lyra but in my story he is 20! Man Proton is so mean and Poor Lyra I wonder if he really does not like her? Well you guys will soon find out! I can't wait to write Dawns Pov.! I'm so sorry for not updating soon it's been almost a month right? I hope you like it! Please review so I know I can keep continuing with this story.**


	8. Careful

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter and it will include a song by Paramore which is Careful. I would like to say that I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters accept of course mine which is Rose. I'm really obsessed with the book Immortal instrument! I'm on the 4****th**** book! I love Simon and don't forget Jace and Clary! I hope you guys will like this chapter! I was kind of sad that I didn't get enough new reviews, but since I love you guys so much I still wrote this chapter! Enjoy! WARNING GRAMMAR MISTAKES WILL BE THERE SINCE IT IS REALLY LATE. **

Dawn's Pov.

I watched Lyra walk away from our lunch table angrily running after Proton. "What happened with those two," I though while scratching my chin. "This calls for a girl's sleepover this weekend to get to the bottom of things," I said smiling wondering what Lyra hasn't told me. My thoughts were soon interrupted when Green said, "Man those two seem to fight like an old couple and they barely meet each other just what two days ago." "Well I think they would be a cute couple," Yellow said for the first time smiling. "Don't tell me you're talking about Lyra and Proton," a voice said behind me that sounded very high pitch. I turned around to see a girl with silver hair wearing the same outfit as me but had the two bottoms of her shirt undone showing too much cleavage and wearing high heel red boots. Just by the sight of her I could tell I didn't like her. I knew it was wrong of me for judge, but something was telling me that she was bad news.

"And what if we were talking about Lyra and Proton," I said squinting my eyes at her and giving her a glare my aggressive side showing. She turned her head to stare down at me almost like she barely noticed I was there. "And who are you," She said glaring at me, "Let me guess another one of Lyra's slutty friends," she finished while smiling at me with her hands on her hips. I stood up from my seat fist clenched on either side of my body. I felt my skin heat up from anger and my face turn red. I step forward limping a little from my earlier injury and lifting my head up high to look at her since she was so tall. "Who are you? Oh, wait let me guess, another bitch," I said smirking at her when I saw she was shocked of what I said. "Oh-you- little," The girl said while stepping towards me. Yellow, surprisingly, got in between me and the silver haired girl putting her hands out in front of both of us, so we wouldn't start a fight.

"How about we calm down, and I'm sorry Rose she was just a little upset," Yellow said while she looked down at the ground a little shaken up and almost like she was scared of the so called "Rose". "How about you keep your friend in check," Rose spitted at Yellow and pushing her shoulder a little harshly causing yellow to trip over her own feet and land on her butt. Red sat up from where he was seated with a scowl on his face and anger clearly in his eyes not that it help his eyes were already red. "Hey Rose don't push Yellow like that, and Dawn was right for calling you a bitch cause you're certainly acting like one," Red growled showing his bad side which I made a mental note not to get on and walked where Yellow was to help her up and hold her tightly almost afraid that she would break at any minute. Rose just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes showing she didn't care what Red said , " Whatever I don't know why you guys hang out with these pathetic girls ," Rose said while walking towards me and flicking my forehead. I felt like I was about to explode in anger. My head started pounding from all the blood that my heart was pumping.

I was about to fully on attack Rose until May held me back from the help of Blue and eventually Green. I was thrashing my legs wishing she was close enough so I could kick her pretty little face and making her look hideous. I tried to get out of the grasp of my friends but having three people holding you down was pretty tuff. "LET. ME. AT. HER," I growled as I watched Rose smirked in amusement of how she was getting to me and walk off flipping her hair. Green, Blue, and May finally let go of me. I started running/ limping after Rose knowing I wouldn't catch up to her, but I still tried. I was about to exit the cafeteria until I put too much pressure on my right leg causing a pain jolt up leg. I felt myself falling forward almost like in slow motion. I was about to hit the ground until someone grabbed my arm behind me causing me to lean back against their chest. I turned around putting both my hands on the stranger chest to see that it was a man who had hair that reached a little past his ears and golden blonde hair. He had light blue eyes like the color of the Greece Sea. **(I think the sea in Greece is really beautiful and clear). **I scanned the rest of the men with my eyes, and found that he was wearing a regular black shirt with a blue jacket that had some gold buttons on the side and jeans.

The man was so tall that I had to crack my neck up just to look at his face. His face had no expression. His eyes showed no emotion and his lips were in a thin line clearly not liking something. "Oh my gosh Dawn he doesn't like how close you are to him," I thought blushing while I noticed his hands were still on my arm and how I felt his contracting muscle beneath my hand under his shirt as he breathed. Still waiting for me to move the man still wear the same expression on his face causing me to stand there in silence until I was finally out of my daze. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry s-sir , I-I didn't m-mean to run I-into y-you," I said while limping back away from him. The man just looked at me, "There is nothing to apologize for, but next time why don't you watch how you take care of you ankle," he said with a low husky voice causing shivers to run down my spine. His face was in a scowl, "It is very dim- witted of you to be running when you have a hurt ankle." "How did you know my ankle was-," I was about to ask but was cut off by the man. "It's kind of obvious from how you are walking," he said crossing his arms and glaring at me showing that he was annoyed of me. I felt a vein pop in my head, "This guy thinks he's all that," I though while squinting my eyes at him.

"Well then I'll guess I will be going," I said not wanting to listen to this guy blabber on anymore. I started limping back to my group of friend at the table who were looking at me very intently trying to figure out what was going on and surprisingly I saw Paul looking too but instead of a look of curiosity it was anger. The guy was soon in front of me his arms still crossed around his chest, "I think you need to go to the nurse's office," He said glaring at me for no reason. "I just went-," I was about to say but was cut off by him. "You are going to the nursed office now," He said in a growl. Not wanting to cause a scene I sighed and gave in. I crossed my arms together, "Well let's get going then," I said while turning around and started limping to the nurse's office. "You can't walk with a hurt ankle," The man said looking at me. "Well what do you want me to do then," I said rolling my eyes. "I'll carry you," The man said while stepping forward about to pick me up bridal style but was stopped when a voice behind him said something. "I think I will take her from here since she is my friend," a voice said that sounded very angry. I looked to see that it was Paul his coal black eyes filled with rage and his purple hair casting shadows on his face causing him to look evil.

My eyes widen in shock of why Paul would offer to do such a thing. "Are you sure young man," The man with golden blonde hair said while glaring at Paul. "I'm very sure," Paul said in a growl while stepping to me almost blocking me from the golden hair man. The man smirked as he watched Paul, "Very well then," he said and turned his attention to me, "I'll check on you later," and he walked off not saying another word. I looked to see that Paul was glaring daggers at the man's back. He turned to me and out of nowhere lifted me up bridal style. I felt a blush creep its way to my checks when I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck. He walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the nurse's office just like he did that morning after gym. "You didn't have to carry me," I said while looking down to avoid his gaze. "You are very troublesome," I heard him grumble under his breath. "It's not my fault that I have a hurt ankle," I said glaring into his coal dark eyes. "Yeah well it is your fault for acting like an idiot and starting a big commotion with Rose," He said looking back at me while he stopped walking.

"I was just defending Lyra and Proton. I would think you would be okay with that?" I said taking away my arm around his neck and crossed them in front of my chest causing me not to help hold my weight anymore, so he would hopefully suffer. I felt him shift me in his arms so he wouldn't drop me. "You weren't defending Proton you were defending Lyra and you only did it because you don't like Rose," Paul said knowing he got everything correct. "It's like he can read right through me," I thought. I didn't look at Paul or talked knowing he was right. "So what if you're right," I finally said breaking the awkward silence that was coming between us. "I'm surprised he hasn't dropped me and left," I thought. "Besides don't tell me you have a thing for her," I said while testing him and curious. Paul didn't say anything he looked away from me and stiffen. "Wait don't tell me you like her," I said while sitting up in his arms **(if that's possible?). ** Paul shifted his gaze to me showing nothing in his eyes and his face held a mask.

Paul looked at me for a long time not saying anything until smirk appeared on his face. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion of what he was thinking. "Don't tell me troublesome, but are you jealous that I may like someone and possible not you," Paul said his smirk widening and amusement in his eyes. "W-what," I stammered feeling my face become hot, "I d-do n-not l-like y-you," I finished waving my hands frantically in his face. "I beg to differ," Paul said while leaning closer to my face where our noses were touching and I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine of how close he was holding me to him. I thought he was going to lean more even closer that our lips touch, but he pulled away a smile now plastered on his face. I gasped from seeing a smile on his face for the first time since I met him. "What, is something wrong," Paul said confusion on his face. "No of course not, but you smile," I said grabbing his face in my hands and pulling his cheeks forcing another smile on his face. Paul frowned shaking his hands away from my hands since he was holding me.

I laughed while he was trying to get out of my grasp and couldn't. Out of nowhere Paul dropped his arm that was holding my legs causing him to hold me with one arm that was around my waist. My eyes widen in shock that he was strong enough to hold me with one arm and still keep me from not touching the floor. He grabbed both of my wrist forcing it away from his face and glaring at me from my action but the glare was soon replaced with a smile. My eyes widen even more in shock of how he was showing his personality side. I felt a blush creep on my face again of how close he was too me. "Were about to kiss," I thought feeling excited I finally got to see the good side of Paul. I felt him lean closer to me and our lips were only centimeters apart until I woke up.

I was sitting down on the nurse's office bed looking into blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "Are you alright," The man said with no emotion on his face. "What happened, "I asked while moving my legs off the bed. "You fainted," he said while leaning back in his chair. "When," I screamed not believing I missed a chance to kiss Paul. "When that young man was carrying you," he said crossing his arms and raised his eyebrows from my outburst. "Why are you here then," I asked confused of why he really was here. The man chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I was sent here since I'm in your next period and I did say I was going to check on you later," he said showing a little smirk on his face the first real emotion he showed to me. "You're a new student," I asked while rubbing my head from a headache. "No I'm you're teacher's assistant," The man now revealing his pearly white teeth. "I'm 19, and my name is Volkner, or you can call me Mr. Volkner," he said putting his hand out for me to shake. "You're a teacher's assistant," I asked surprise how young he was, but how much knowledge and experience he showed while shaking his hand. "I guess you could say I was taught from the best," He said still shaking my hand. "Who would that be," I asked curiosity getting the best of me. "My brother, Morty, he works here as a drama teacher. He went to college at the age of fifteen and I guess you could say I followed in his footsteps," Volkner said smiling while he talked about his brother. **(I know they are not brothers, but they are going to be because I want them too and it will tie more into the story better! And besides they could pass as brothers' right?) **"Mr. Morty is you Brother Mr. Volkner," I asked remembering how they were talking about him at our lunch table. "You met my brother already, and just call me Volkner," Volkner said interested that I knew who his brother was. "Well no I don't have his class, but a lot of the girls at my table were sure liking him," I said while laughing remembering the scene at our lunch table.

Volkner laughed at what I said, "My brother seems to have an effect on ladies, but I hope when you meet him you don't fall to hard," he said still somewhat chuckling. "I'm pretty sure I won't," I said laughing enjoying a nice conversation with someone who didn't treat me like a child. "Well that's good," He said while laughing. "Well I think it's time for me to go back to class," I said while getting up, but was stopped by Volkner as he stood up revealing how taller he was then me. "Don't forget I'm in your next period," He said, "Why don't I walk you there." I got up but fell again still feeling the pain of the sprain combined with my new headache. Volkner caught me, "Or carry you," he said while lifting me up and putting me on his back and walking out of the nurse's office and down the empty hallway. "Are you supposed to be even carrying me," I asked not knowing if the principle would like this. "Well I'm technically just helping you and here we are," he said while stopping in front of the class room and putting me down. Volkner helped me to my desk and helped teach Science before I knew it the class was over and I was walking down the hallway when I got a text message from Lyra.

To: Dawn

_From: Lyra_

_Don't forget we have to practice for the band. Blue really wants to get prepared when we prepare for the Halloween festival. So be there in 5 minutes kayo! _

I put my phone away and started my way toward the stairs that led to the band room that May showed me on the tour she gave me. In front me of saw Paul which made me remember of the almost kiss that happened before I passed out. "Paul," I yelled out and waving my hand to get his attention. Paul turned with no emotion on his face. "What do you want troublesome," He said sounding annoyed that I was bugging him. I frowned, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier," I said feeling a blush appear on my cheeks. "What are you talking about," he said frowning down at me. I got frustrated of how he was acting toward me now. "How we almost kissed," I said stomping my feet. Paul surprised me by laughing. "When did we almost kiss," he asked crossing his arms and staring down at me making me feel small. "When you were carrying me to the nurse's office and before I passed out," I grumbled at him. "You passed out when I was carrying you talking about Rose and why would I want to kiss you? You're just a little kid who knows nothing and not even my type. Don't mention how pathetic, and how ugly you are," he said glaring at me.

I looked at him confused and pain filled my heart. "You're even crazier than I thought," Paul said, "You know just because I helped you to the nurses office doesn't mean I stopped hating you," he said pushing me out of the way and into the locker and walking off. I felt tears start in my eyes, "How stupid are you," I thought, "Actually thinking Paul wanted to kiss you." I wiped my tears away and feeling angry. I walked down the stairs and came to band room. "Hey Dawn," Yellow, Blue, and Lyra said when I walked in. "Hey." "Grab a guitar and stand on behind on the right of Lyra," Yellow said while smiling. I grabbed a guitar and went to stand where I was told too. "So what song are we going to do today," I asked while trying to tune my guitar right. "Well we haven't really decided yet," Lyra said while sweat dropping. "Well what kind of mood are you guys in," Blue said while holding her bass guitar. "Upset and a confused mood," Lyra and I said at the same time. Which caused Yellow to laugh how we said it as the same time. "Well what song do you want to play that conveys your feeling," Yellow asked while playing around with her drums. "What about we practice in the lunch room. I'm pretty sure no one is there since school is over," Blue suggested, "Besides we need to practice on a stage and get the feeling of how it is to play on it," Blue said while smiling. "Why not," I said smiling glad that I was feeling a little better now that I was here. "It would be fun," Lyra said jumping up and down like a kid her pigtails flying everywhere.

*10 minutes later after bringing some of their equipment up the stairs*

"Well let's get started," I said as I strummed a random chord. "We haven't picked a song yet though," Lyra said sighing annoyed because she wanted to start a long time ago. "Why don't we sing Careful by Paramore," I suggested facing in front of them, and knowing that was how I felt and somehow Lyra too. "That would be great," Lyra said smiling at me but stopped smiling when she saw something behind me. I turned to see Paul, Proton, Green, Red, Brendan, and May had walked in. May gave us a thumbs up and walked over to us. "We came to see you guy's perform," May said. "Or watch us fail," Yellow said telling she was nervous that Red was here. "Don't worry you guys will do great," May said giving us a thumbs up and walking back to the guys. I looked up to see that Paul and Proton had their arms cross and smirking like they were waiting for us to fail. "I hate those two," Lyra said behind me while Blue and Yellow got in their positions. "You have no idea Lyra," I said taking my gaze away from the two mean boys. "I just want to you know," Lyra said while she lifted her hand up and punched her palm probably imagining she was beating their heads. I just laughed, "Okay Lyra I understand," I said while stopping her from hitting her hand.

"Hey who is going to sing," Blue asked us two. "Why don't we do a duet? I'll do the first part of the song. You do the second part of the song, and we will finish together," Lyra said smiling. "Sure I said getting ready and feeling nervous how we were about to perform in front of the guy I now hated. Yellow, Blue, and I started the song with our instrument which mostly contained the drums. Yellow was going full out and hitting the beat perfectly. Lyra got ready to sing.

**I settle down a twisted up frown Disguised as a smile, well, you would have never known I had it all, but not what I wanted 'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**

Lyra started out strong. She sang into the mic like it was her last. I saw her looking at someone very intently. I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Proton and he was glaring at her back!**  
You'd make your way in I'd resist you just like this You can't tell me to feel The truth never set me free So I did it myself**

While she sang the first part she pointed out into the crowd almost like she was pointing at Proton to show him that his song was about him, but played it off like she just did it for effect. I looked at Proton to see that his green eyes were filled with anger that she would embarrass him in front of his friends. Even though they didn't know she was talking about them. **  
You can't be too careful anymore When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer You've got to reach out a little more ,more, more, more, more  
**Lyra close her eyes as she sang the last part and reached out her hand in the air emphasizing the word "more."

Yellow hit the drums hard for the instrumental break and Blue and I hitting our guitars hard. I moved to the mic that was in front of me to get read to sing. I looked to see that Paul was looking at me. Probably surprise that I was going to sing. I made sure I locked eyes on him before I sang so he would know this part was about him.

**Open your eyes like I open mine it's only the real world, life you will never know Shifting your way to throw off the pain Well, you can ignore it, but only for so long**

I looked at Paul to see that he was angry and his knuckles that were once just pale were now red with how much his clenching them in anger. Paul noticed I was staring at him and mouthed, "You will regret it." I just smirked at him which caused him to scowl.

**You look like I did you resist me just like this you can't tell me to heal and it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down**

I pointed at the crowd but in reality I was pointing at Paul. I played it off just like Lyra did and continued singing and playing the guitar at the same time.

**Can't be too careful anymore when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer you've got to reach out a little more, more, more, more, more**

I finished the last part of the song smirking at how I made Paul angry.**  
**I played my guitar solo strumming it and getting into the rhythm. I saw Yellow, Blue, and Lyra smiling of how well we were doing. Lyra came to my mic to start singing with me.

**The truth never set me free the truth never set me free the truth never set me free **

Yellow played the drum getting into it and standing up while playing her drums her hair moving and Blue getting the same way as Yellow

**So I'll do it myself  
You can't be too careful anymore When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer You've got to reach out  
Can't be too careful anymore When all that is waiting for you won't come any close You've got to reach out more more, more, more, more**

Lyra and I finished the lyrics and finishing the song with our instruments and Lyra dancing since she didn't have an instrument.

May startedclapping and jumping up and down. She came running up the stage and grabbed all four of us and put us into a group hug. "You guys were amazing," May said squealing while jumping up and down causing us to do so with her. "Thanks but man we couldn't do it without Yellow and Blue," I said. "I mean Yellow you're drums skills are amazing and Blue you hit all the right chords," Lyra said, "I can't even play an instrument," she finished. "Us you mean you guys were amazing," Yellow said blushing from the earlier comment we gave her. "I mean you guys sang so good," Blue said putting her hands on her hip, "and what made you pick that song? Was it a boy," she said raising her eyebrows up and down. "I guess you can say that," I said laughing. "C'mon," May said, "The guys are waiting for us." I looked at Lyra and both of our faces turned white. We both gulped not wanting to confront the two boys we made mad.

When we finally made our ways to the boys, Red had lifted Yellow into a hug and twirling her around while saying, "You were amazing." Green wrapped his arms around Blue and gave her a kiss on the lips telling her the same thing Red told Yellow. "You guys did well," Brendan said while putting his arms around May who was blushing. "Yeah, but it could have been better," Proton said while glaring at Lyra. "Not to mention what a horrible choice of a song that was," Paul said while stepping forward and glaring at me. "Like you boys could do better," Blue said stepping away from Green and putting her hands on her hip and daring him to question her. "I think we can," Green said smirking liking the challenge from his girlfriend. "Hey Red you can play the drums right," Green asked to Red who had his arm around Yellow. "Yeah, I can play if you want me too," Red said. "I play bass, Red play drums, Proton can sing, Paul can do guitar and what about you Brendan," Green said. "I'm not the musical type of person, but I like to watch though." He said smiling.

The guys all agreed they would play a song and May and Brendan would choose of course no favoritism was aloud. The guys waked on sage. While the guys were walking on stage Proton and Paul stopped in front of Lyra and I. "You are going to regret ever singing that song troublesome. Not to mention you make me want to puke when I hear your voice ," Paul said venom on the tip of his tongue. "Lyra next time you try to embarrass me in front of my friends. I'll make sure that you wish you never chose that song," Proton said while walking past Lyra and nudging her harshly and Paul doing the same thing.

"This is going to be bad," Lyra said while she groaned. "Tell me about it. They hate us more than ever," I said. "I wonder what song there going to sing," Lyra said while scratching her chin. "I wonder," I said.

**What are the boys going to sing? Ohh you're going to have to wait until next time, and well one of you guys told me to pair Volkner and Dawn together. At first I didn't who he was and I found the couple and I really liked it a lot , but I happened to also run into Riley and Dawn and well I think I like them more. Don't worry I won't add him into this fanfiction. Well…maybe not now. Duh, Duh, DUUUUHHH! Please review that is the only thing that keeps me going. I really would at least like 5 new review on this chapter Please. It can be good or bad I take anything to make it better. I just feel like I didn't do a good job on this chapter for some reason. There may be a lot of grammar mistakes since it's super late or should I say 5 am in the morning and I haven't slept yet so sorry about the grammar. **


	9. I LIED

**I haven't updated in I think a month! I'm so sorry I just couldn't have time and I'm staying up late writing this to make up what I did. I have also have trouble finding a song for the guys to sing in the chapter. I'm saving some songs for later chapter (yes the boys and the girls will continue singing in their band). The song I picked out …probably isn't that good ….. but I wanted it to be kind of funny so that's why I picked it and I know you guys will be shock especially by the artist that I picked he..hehe. I personally really don't listen to them, but I needed something to fit the mode. Also can you guys give me some song choices for Proton and Paul to sing later on because I'm so lost and possible some girl ones too. The songs have to be mostly about love, and a little bit of hate…..( who's thinking of three days grace I hate everything about you right now) so let's begin the story! I don't own any part of Pokémon. **

Lyra's Pov.

I watched as the boys chattered of what they were going to sing. "What song do you think they are going to sing," Dawn asked whispering to me almost like she was reading my mind. "Probably a sad, depressing song or maybe scremo," I said giggling of the thought of Paul and Proton screaming into the mic. Dawn grinned at my comment put her eyebrows knitted together showing what she was about to say was serious. "What do you think they meant when they said, 'you will regret singing that." "I honestly don't know Dawn," I said curious what song they were going to sing. "Hey Lyra," I heard a voice behind me say. Dawn and I both turned around to see Jimmy waving while walking towards us. Dawn looked at him and then at me wiggling her eyebrows up and down like a crazy worm. "Who is he Lyra," Dawn whispered while revealing her evil eyes to me. I felt sweat drop come down my forehead and took a step back from her. "Just a friend," "First the hot English teacher and now a hot new friend," Dawn said while crossing her arms and smiling. "Lyra, I taught you well," she said before Jimmy could hear. **( I took someone's advice about bringing Jimmy back in and I would like to say thank you for them because it works well for this chapter)**

I looked to see that Jimmy was wearing the same exact outfit like all the senior boys, but he added it with a backwards cap on his head with his hair sticking out. "Hey Jimmy," I said smiling at him, "What brings you here?" I saw a tint of red rise in Jimmy cheeks while he smiled looking at the ground. "Well, I never really got to talk to you during class especially since Proton doesn't want me too," he said while laughing nervously. "I'm sorry about that Jimmy," I said feeling a little guilty, "I don't even know why he would have done that," I said stealing a glance to look at Proton. He was still talking to the other guys what song they were going to pick. I was about to look away until Proton raised his head and his gazed meat mine. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. His eyes just seemed to hypnotize me. I would have kept staring at him, but his eyes that were emotionless were now filled with rage and hate. "If looks could kill," I thought while removing my eyes from his. "Lyra are you okay," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Jimmy was still there. "I'm sorry Jimmy I spaced out for a bit. Do you think you could repeat what you said," I asked with an apologetic look. Jimmy nodded, "Well I was saying that on the day Proton told me not to teach you swimming well even after class he kept me from you. Every time I tried to approach you I would find him staring at me with these evil eyes almost as if he was threatening to hurt me," Jimmy said with a confused look on his face. I was shocked and since Dawn was standing next to me listening to our conversation her face was filled with it. "I hardly think he would give you death glare because of me," I said looking down at the ground covering my face with my bangs so no one could see the attempt of tears forming. "It was probably your imagination," I said still looking down. "Well that's a relief," Jimmy said while sighing. " Now that I'm actually here talking to you I was wondering if you would ever like to go get food or a drink sometime… like on a date," Jimmy whispered shyly causing me to look up in surprise at Jimmy who was red like a tomatoes. "I-," I was cut off by a voice. "Okay how about we start," Proton's voice echoed through the room. I looked up to see that his angry, green eyes were still on me. I could just feel his hatred for me. "No more talking," Proton spat in the microphone almost like it was directed to me. I glared back at him crossing my arms challenging him.

"Why don't you begin Proton," I said raising my voice so he could hear me. "Unless you aren't actually good as you guys thing you are," I said smirking showing the side of Lyra no one knew about. Proton glared at me almost like he was mentally throwing knifes into my heart. "Well if you shut your mouth and quite flitting with Mr. Preppy boy maybe we will," He said smirking. I clenched my fist and started walking towards them until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist holding me back. I turned around to see that it was Jimmy. He looked at me and shacked his head signaling me not to go, "it's not worth it Lyra." I sighed and went back to stand in between Dawn and Jimmy.

I watched as Proton held his microphone and another was place in front of Paul too. "Are they going to both sing," Dawn whispered to me. "I guess," I said while Paul grabbed a guitar also. "Hey he can play guitar and sing just like you Dawn," I said teasing her. "Please don't compare me to him," Dawn said while crossing her arms and turning her head. I laughed seeing her reaction. "There about to begin," I said while nudging Dawn so she could watch. I looked to see that Proton and Paul were looking straight at me and Dawn. I was taken back a bit. "Hey are they s-staring a-at u-us," Dawn said while sweat dropping.

_Paul started playing the guitar and then on the next verse Red, and Green joined him with the drums and bass guitar. They continued still playing the instrument. Green was really getting into it while rocking his head to the beat and so was Red enough that his cap feel off. Paul just wore an expressionless face and so did Proton. You could tell he was about to sing by the way the music was playing. Proton took a deep breath and looked up to meet my gaze again. _

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **

**They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange**

_Proton sang while looking at me almost like he was apologizing to me, but there was something wrong. The way he looked at me was almost like he was acting. _

**But you'll found that nowadays I've mended all my ways **

**Repented seen the light and made a change **

_Proton sang while looking at everyone with puppy dog eyes that seemed too good to be true. "Is he serious," I thought, but was disappointed when he said the word _

**Sike! **

**And I fortunately know a little secret it's a talent that I have always have possessed **

** And here lately please don't laugh I've used it on behalf **

**(**_Proton jumped off stage with Paul, who gave Green his guitar, with their microphones. Paul walked towards Dawn and Proton walked towards me keeping eye contact with me._**) **

**Of the miserable (Proton**_ pointed at me which took me back_**)**

**The lonely (Paul**_ pointed at Dawn when Proton sang that part)_

**And depressed, Pathetic (Paul**_ sang the last part with him)_

**Poor unfortunate souls **

_Paul and Proton were both harmonizing. Proton reached his hand out and cupped my face in his hand like he was talking about me which just caused me to glare. Paul did the same thing to Dawn getting the same reaction that I gave to Proton. Proton kept his hand on my face glaring at me_

**In pain , in need **

_I saw Paul point a Dawn when he sang _

**This one longing to be a thinner**

_Dawn face grew red since he called her a fat ass before she was about to attack him but May saw this and held her back while she was kicking at Paul who was only smirking. _

_Proton moved away from me and too Jimmy and pointed at him_

**This one wants to get the girl **

_And he pointed at me when he sang "the girl." Proton grabbed Jimmy by the collar and lifted him up the ground while he was singing,_

**And do I help them? Yes indeed **

_Proton threw Jimmy across the floor when he sang "Yes indeed," and smirked._

**Those Poor unfortunate souls so sad so true they come flocking to me crying "Will you help us Pretty Please". And I help them Yes I do. **

_Proton returned in front of me and Paul returned in front of Dawn again. He cupped my face again when he sang "Those poor unfortunate souls," I pulled away but he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me closer to him when he sang," And I help hem" . I was only inches away from his face. I saw Paul did the same thing to Dawn. He leaned closer to my face where I could feel his breath on my lips when he sang, "Yes I do," staring at me with an evil glint showing that this was his revenge. _

Proton let go of me and headed back on stage with Paul smirking. They finished their song with their instrumental ending. I looked at Dawn to see that she was angry at what they did to us. May, Yellow, and Blue were shock that it even happened. I turned to see that Jimmy was also traumatized by the performance they pulled off not to mention that Proton threw him. I looked at Proton and he smiled. "How was that for a performance," he said crossing his arms. I was so mad that I didn't even want to see his face. "Disgusting," I spat at him. "Really I thought it was quiet impressive," Proton said while jumping off stage again. "Don't you think so , Paul," Proton asked. Paul laughed, "Yeah, I think so." "Not to mention that the song fit perfectly for you and your little friend," Proton said while glaring at me. I couldn't say anything! I was so frustrated and angry that I was speechless.

I just crossed my arms and turned away from him not wanting to take any further in the conversation. I look to see that Dawn was trying not to prance on Paul and beat him to pulp, so I just grabbed Dawn's hand and walked off with her right beside me. I would have continued to walk off if it wasn't for Proton. " Don't be mad because you knew your exactly like the song described," " You have a poor unfortunate soul, and you're just longing to be with me, and what makes you even more angry is that I could never love or like someone who is so .. pathetic." I could hear the venom in his voice when he said the last part. I turned around and started power walking to Proton. "Lyra. Don't," Dawn tried to persuade me, but it was already too late I was filled with rage that was bottled up since the first day of school.

I saw Proton smirking at me when I was coming towards him. "You big fat jerk," I screamed while running towards him feeling tears roll down my cheek. I saw Proton eyes widen a little when he saw that I didn't stop running. I jumped on him sending both of us flying to the ground. I was about to slap him, but he was too quick. He grabbed both of my wrists and turned us around. He was now on top of me. "You little bitch," Proton growled. It looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when I broke out into a sob. I couldn't stop crying. I turned my head away from Proton so he wouldn't see my face. I felt his hand grip loosen around my wrist, and he let go of one of my hands. I still continued crying until I felt his hand on my cheek and making me turn my head towards him. I stopped sobbing, but the tears were still pouring out.

I looked up to see that Proton didn't have any anger or hate in his eyes. He had guilt, sorrow, and for once love? I gasped seeing his usual evil green eyes now even more breath taking. We didn't move or speak but just stared at each other. Everyone else around us didn't move either seeing the compassionate gesture Proton made probably for the first time in his life. "I lied," he whispered while looking away from me and to where I could only hear. "W-what-," but I was cut off by him when he removed his hand from my cheek onto my other wrist and slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes widen in shock. He deepen the kiss, but unlike last time it was gentle and sweet filled with meaning. You could feel the tension in the air around us, but I didn't care. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt Proton smile against my lip when he noticed, but just as soon as it started it ended. He pulled away from me and looked at me once last time before he got off of me and left.

Stunned I just laid there like I was paralyzed. Dawn, Yellow, Blue and May hovered over me. "We definitely need a sleepover," Dawn said while smiling. "And it's going to be tonight," Blue said with a smirk. "So you can tell us all about what just happened," Yellow said while giggling. "And when it started," May squealed while Dawn helped me up. I look to see that Red, Green, and Brendan had shock expressions. "Well, Well looks like we finally found someone who could mend Proton's icy, cold heart," Green said while patting my back. "Didn't know you had it in you," Red said while laughing and patting my head. "Actually none of us did," Brendan said. Still shocked I couldn't say anything. I looked at everyone and noticed that they were talking, but I couldn't hear them. Everything around me started getting fuzzy before I knew it I felt a blanket of unconsciousness cover me like a blanket and the last thing I remember were people yelling my name.

** I know this chapter was short and horrible but please review good or bad I'll take it! So the song was Poor unfortunate soul by the Jonas brother…I know but it seemed to fit the mood okay! Any way omg Proton kissed Lyra! Was it out of real love or pity for seeing her so sad? And if it was for love will it last or just crumble. Will Lyra remember that Jimmy asked her on a date and feel guilty how she kissed Proton in front of him or just brush it off. Will Jimmy stay away from Lyra or fight for her love? Will Paul ever make a move on Dawn? And for those of you who don't know what Proton mean when he said " I lied," before he kissed Lyra you must read I believe two chapters before this from their last kissing scene J. **


	10. Berries and pine trees

**Hey you guys! I know the last chapter was pretty much horrible. I'm trying to make it up to you guys so I'm making another one. : )**

**Anyway, please review or give me advice. Good or bad I will take it! That is what keeps me going afterall! You guys can even criticize on my grammar! I won't lie, I need to work on that haha. I'm hoping that you will enjoy this chapter well here you guys go!**

Dawn's Pov.

I watch Lyra fall to the ground probably still shocked from the whole scene that happened with Proton. I was surprise myself. After all the hell he gave her you would think he actually hated her not like her. Everyone was around Lyra as soon as she hit the ground. I made way towards her and saw that she was smiling. "Hey look she's smiling," May said while bending down in front of Lyra. "She is probably happy that Proton kissed her," Green said while chuckling.

"You guys instead of talking while she unconscious why don't we take her to the nurse's office," I said while lifting Lyra and getting worried that she hasn't woken up yet. "Here let us guys take it over," Green said while gesturing to himself, Red, and Brendan. "We wouldn't want you girls breaking a nail, now wouldn't we," Green said while making his way towards Lyra. Blue stopped him in his track and hit him upside the head, "You are so sexist Green. We girls are capable of taking care of Lyra from this point on." Green massaged the spot where Blue hit him and laughed, "Whatever you say babe." "You sure you guys won't need any help," Red asked being the sincere one. "Yeah don't worry about it and besides were going to have a talk with little Lyra here," I said while smiling.

"Okay well if you guys need anything were going to Red's house," Brendan said while walking away with Green and Red with his hands behind his back. "Don't worry we will," Yellow said while waving goodbye to them. "Okay so how are we going to pick her up," Blue said while massaging her chin trying to think of way to pick Lyra up. "You mean you sent the boys away to just prove a point," May said while sweat dropping. "Well of course, we need to prove to them that we can handle ourselves," Blue said while defending herself. "What are you girls still doing here," a voice said behind us. I turned around to see Volkner standing behind us with his hands crossing his chest and giving us a glare. A man with blonde hair and purple eyes standing beside him. They looked like they could be brothers.

"Umm we were practicing with our band and our lead singer passed out," Yellow said while staying calm and not mentioning the whole Proton scene. The guy beside Volkner eyes widen and ran to the side of Lyra. "Why didn't you get help sooner," He snapped at us. "Calm down Morty it probably just happened," Volkner said trying to calm down Morty. "I wonder if he is the drama teacher Lyra was talking about," I thought. The guy named Morty picked up Lyra Bridal style like she was a sack of flowers. "I'll take her to the nurse's office you girls can go home," Morty said while leaving. I ran to catch up to him, "If you wouldn't mind I like to be there when she wakes up," I said knowing my friend will probably feel un-comfortable. The guy just looked at me with no emotion in his eyes," I think it will be best that you go home. I'll let her know that you were worried about her," he said while walking away from me. "Hey Wait -," I was cut off by a hand that grabbed my wrist that stopped me from going after Morty. I turned around to see that it was Volkner. He just gave me a look that told me not to go after him. "How about you girls go home," He said smiling while letting go of my wrist, "Don't worry about Lyra Mr. Morty will take care of her." I looked at everyone else. May smiled, "Okay thank you sir." "C'mon girls," Blue said while walking away. Yellow and May followed in suite. "You guys go on ahead I forgot something in my locker," I said waving them off. "Okay don't forget we have a sleepover today and since school is tomorrow bring your clothes," May said while walking away and smiling. "Don't worry I will and I will make sure to tell Lyra," I said waving at them. As soon as they left Volkner came and stood by me, "Your lying aren't you," He said not turning his head but I saw him glance at me at the corner of my eye. "Not technically," I said smiling turning towards the teacher assistant who was only a few years older than me. "Not technically. Ha, yeah right," he said laughing at me.

"I do have to get a pencil from my locker for homework and besides did you actually think I would leave my best friend here alone," I said starting to walk off. "Well then let me escort you to your locker than," He said while walking beside me. "Escort," I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You do know it's the 21'st century Volkner," I said chuckling, "You don't have to use the word escort." Volkner looked at me a little embarrassed. "Hey can I ask you something," I said while we headed towards my locker. "Yeah, what is it?" "Why was Mr. Morty so protective over Lyra," I asked looking at him trying to see if his facial expressions would give it away. "Morty is a type of guy that's always there for you when you are hurt or feeling down. Well that's how it was when we were younger," He said his eyes looking distant almost recalling a sad memory. "He acts protective over any teenager or child even though he is still kind of one because we used to have a little sister name Melody. She was four years younger than him and three years younger than me. One day when we were little we decided to go to the park. Morty was eight and I was seven. Melody was four.

Melody wanted some ice cream from a store only four blocks down , so I left Melody with Morty while I went to get the ice cream. When I came back Morty was crying and Melody was gone. A man had come and try to steal them. Morty managed to get away, but Melody didn't." Volkner said while his hair covered his face with a shadow, so you couldn't tell what expression he had. "I'm sorry," I said while looking at the ground, "I shouldn't have -," "No, it's alright and besides the past is the past," Volkner said while trying to re-assure me with a smile, but I could tell it was all to fake from my own experiences of putting a mask on. I looked to see that we have finally made it to my locker. I opened it and grabbed a pencil and surprisingly my math book not knowing I had left it there especially since I had homework in that class. After grabbing the items I turned around to face Volkner. "We should go see if your friend has awoken right," he said while smiling. I smiled back," yeah."

Lyra's Pov.

I jolted up out of my unconscious state, but soon regretted it since a big headache came afterwards. "You probably want to lie down a little more," a voice said beside me. I turned around to see Mr. Morty sitting beside the bed I was in. I looked to see that I was in the nurse's office. Obeying Mr. Morty's orders I laid back down clutching my head in pain. "What happened," I questioned while closing my eyes trying to subside the pain my head was in. "You fainted," He said no hint of emotions in his voice. "W-what," I asked confused, but soon remembered why. "T-that stupid idiot," I screeched while jolting back up from laying position. "How could he do that after all the hell he gave me, but it was nice," I thought blushing at the last statement and touched my lips where Proton had brushed his. "Are you okay, Lyra your turning red," Mr. Morty asked with surprisingly a little concern in his voice. "Um yes, but what are you doing here Mr. Morty," I asked while swinging my legs over so I could get out of the bed. "Probably best you sit just for a little longer," Mr. Morty said while putting his hand out, so he would stop me from moving. I nodded my head in agreement still feeling the pain in my head. "I thought you said you weren't good a singing," Mr. Morty asked out of the blue while giving me a glare. "Probably disapproving that I lied to him. Wait did he see the whole scene between me and Proton," I literally screamed in my mind. "That's it. I'm screwed," I thought. "Well um I do stink at singing it's just that I learned to get better," I said sweat dropping from my lame excuse. Mr. Morty just stared at me". "Did you um s-see m-my performance," I asked hoping that he didn't saw the whole Proton scene. "No, but your friends say you fainted after practicing and that you were the lead singer," He said smiling a little bit for some reason.

"Well they aren't lying about that," I said chuckling trying not to let it get awkward, but thankfully we were saved when Dawn walked in with a handsome man that had blue eyes. "Lyra," she screeched while running towards me and strangling me into a hug. "Thank goodness you alright," she said while hugging me. I just sighed. Typical Dawn getting worried over little me. "Well hurry up Ms. Sleeping beauty we have a sleep over to attend to," Dawn said while letting me go and grabbing my back pack along with her she already had on. "Sleep over?" "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. We're having one at May's house," Dawn said while putting her hands on her hip waiting for me to get up and seemed oblivious to the two young adults still in the room. I rolled my eyes and got up.

*Outside of the school*

"Be careful while walking home girls okay," The man with blue eyes said. "Yes please do," Mr. Morty said. "We will and thank you Mr. Morty for everything," I yelled behind my back while exiting the school gates with Dawn beside me. "You so have a lot to spill when we get to the sleep over," Dawn said while nudging me. I blushed remembering the whole scene again with Proton probably for the third time since it happened. "It just seems so unreal almost like a dream," I said to Dawn. "Well you're lucky you found your Knight and shining armor," Dawn said while whinnying and her back hunched forward. I laughed at the depressed Dawn in front of me. "I wouldn't say my knight in shining armor," I said while looking at the sky. "Then what is he then," Dawn asked with amusement and curiousness in her eyes. "More like an evil angel," I said. "What," Dawn said while laughing at my statement. "He has the beauty and looks of an angel, and then the evilness of a demon. But for some reason you can never get him out of your head," I said remembering all the times I tried to get Proton out of my head and how I couldn't.

His green eyes that look like a forest you can get lost in and his turquoise hair that seemed to shimmer. His scowl and eyes could be filled with so much hate, but his eyes filled with so much care. "He's impossible to get out of my head," I thought, "Especially now."

Proton's Pov. *that's new right*

"Stupid little girl," I grumbled while leaning against the school building. "Why did she have to cry out of all the places and why did I have to kiss her out of all the times," I thought while kicking a nearby trash can causing it to spill all the trash. All these feeling that I had. Why? "Fuck," I screamed while turning around and punching the brick building. "I'm so confused," I thought knowing it was the first time in my life that a girl made me feel this way. "Proton you hate her remember," I thought while my forehead rested against the cool brick wall that I just punched. "Do I hate her?" "If I hated her I wouldn't be kissing her though," I thought. I slide down the wall and sat on the ground holding my head still confused about my feeling toward just one girl. One girl who was childish, and annoying. "Everything about her irritates me," I thought clenching my fist, "But why am I always drawn to you." "Your stupid pigtails, hat, socks, brown eyes, and hair is nothing but just a nuisance something that would make me throw up," I thought again. "Yet you still somehow manage to make me think about you every second of the day." "I'm screwed," I said out loud while getting up. I made my way to the schools gate but stopped when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see no other than Jimmy standing with his fist clenched on either side of him and anger plastered on his face. I smirked knowing that I made him jealous.

"Why hello, jimmy,"

"Proton I need to tell you something"

"Whatever should that be," I replied walking towards him and smirking.

He looked at the ground not saying anything. The shadow of his cap covered his face so I couldn't see what he was thinking.

"Spit it out," I said while laughing, "What cat got your tongue?"

"Lyra is mine," He said anger in his eyes and determination. I stopped laughing and glared at him and step forward.

"What gives you the right to say that, huh Jimmy," I said feeling anger wash over me for some reason.

"Me."

I step in front of him and grabbed him by his collar. In return he just stared at me still determined. "You should think twice before you speak," I growled. "Lay a fucking finger on her and I will kill you," I growled letting him go and pushing him away.

"What gives you the right to claim Lyra? Last time I checked you hated her. Just because you kissed her doesn't mean she's your girlfriend, and who knows maybe she actually hates you," Jimmy said while glaring back at me. I felt a little pain on the last part he said.

I just laughed and walked towards him again grabbing by his collar and lifting him up this this time.

"It doesn't matter if I like her or if she likes me, but when I see something that I want then I get it," I growled, "and like hell I would let you takes what's mine," I growled and walking away tired of him already.

"This isn't over Proton. I'm not giving up. Any chance that I see I can get I'm going to take it, and when you make her cry guess who will be there to make it all better. Threats can go for only so long Proton."

I turned my head around and smiled which caused him to gape in surprise. "Your right threats can only go for so long. In the end it's just a matter who's standing and whose at the hospital in agony of not a broken heart, but broken bones." I fully turned around facing him, "and you can guarantee I will be the one who sends you with broken bones."

Dawns Pov.

I was outside of Lyra's House waiting for her. She still had to get some essentials for the sleep over. I leaned on the tree that was in her front yard waiting. "I managed to get out of my house before they could ask me questions," I thought while sighing and feeling my face fall into a frown. My parents were drinking again, but they didn't get drunk, so I managed to leave the house safely. My makeup was coming off, so I had to stop by my house to cover up the bruises on my face. I touched my face wincing from the pain. "It still hurts," I thought. "Well no duh did you not see how you're face looked in the mirror," I thought again remembering how there was a big purple bruise on my upper cheek and a small bruise around my eye all on the left side of my face.

"Dawn," I heard Lyra's voice dragging me out of my thoughts. "Yeah," I said putting on a fake smile trying to hide anything that I was thinking. Sometimes I feel bad for not telling Lyra about what goes on at my house, but I don't want to worry her. "Sorry I took so long I had to do a few chores before I could go sleepover on a school night," Lyra said while smiling. "Well it took you long enough," I said while walking towards May house. "Please I beat at your house you don't have to do anything like chores. Your probably live like a princess, Dawn," Lyra said while laughing which caused me to stop in my tracks and look at the ground, so I could hold back the tears that were forming. Lyra stopped to look at me. I looked up with another fake smile, "Yeah you're right, I do live like a princess."

*At the sleepover, in May's Room*

Dawn's Pov.

"Do you remember that time when Red dressed like a girl," Blue said while laughing hysterically on the floor. "Yeah omg, that was the same day he kissed Yellow after going out for a month and people just kept looking at them," May said joining Blue on the floor with giggles. Yellow blushed from how the topic was talking about her and her boyfriend.

We were all sitting on the floor in May's Room talking about old memories that each one of us had. "Well enough about these old memories," Blue said while sitting up and looking for something in her bag, "It's time to get serious." "Get serious about what," Yellow asked wile hugging a pillow to her chest. "It's time to get boy serious," Blue said while turning of the lights and turning on a flashlight and put up to her face. Blue laughed evily while putting up her hand in front of her face.

"Okay then you go first then," May said while leaning her back on the bed. "No that's not how it works," Blue said while pouting and sitting down next to Lyra who was on my right and May who was on Lyra's right. "Then how do we play," Lyra asked curious. Before Blue could answer my phone started ringing in my bag. "Aww come on Dawn," Blue said upset that was getting up to take it, "It's probably a prank call." "Or it could be someone important," I said while smiling and looking through my bag to get it. When I saw the caller I.D. it was like my whole world came crashing down. "Hey let me take this outside of the room," I said to the girls while pressing accept on my I-phone. "Kay," They said and continued chattering like they did before.

I took in a deep breath to be prepared for the worst. "Hello,"

"Dawn, where are you," slurred words asked through the phone. "I'm at a friend house for the night remember you said I could go," I said responding to my mom who was clearly drunk again. I heard yelling in the back ground knowing it was my dad. "Get your ass back home now," My mom said," or I'll have to go get you," she said before hanging up. I just leaned again May's door knowing I better go home especially since I didn't want my friends to see my parents right now. I went in with a smile. "Hey you guys something important came up with my folks I have to go home," I said while grabbing my bag. "Aww man, okay see you later girly," Blue said while getting up and hugging me. Yellow, May, and Lyra did the same. I exited the house and started walking to my house dreading what was to come.

When I finally made it in front of my house I took a deep breath and entered through the doors. I saw my parents were already waiting for me at the entrance. "You little bitch you lied," My mom said coming towards me and slapping me causing me to stumble back a bit. "What are you talking about," I asked clutching my already bruise face that was now throbbing in pain. "You never asked to go," My mom said while taking a sip of wine from a glass, but it seemed more like a gulp. "Yes I did," I said glaring at my mom. "Don't talk back to your mother," My father screamed out of nowhere grabbing me by my arm and squeezing it. I yelped in pain when he threw me against the wall. I thought that was going to be it, but screamed in pain when I felt a jolt of pain go through my face when my dad punched me causing blood to come out of my nose.

"Think before you talk you little slut," My dad said grabbing me and shaking me. I felt pain shoot through my arms knowing there was going to be a bruise there. I felt tears forming, but I didn't cry. I promised myself I would never cry in front of them ever. My dad threw me to the ground causing me to land on the already bruise arm. I laid there not getting up. "Pathetic," was all my dad said before he left me there. My mother following in suite. "Well today was the first time they weren't fighting with each other," I thought while getting up and running out of the house.

I felt the cold air hit my skin causing me to shiver. "I need to get out of here," I thought while running even though the temperature was cold and I was only wearing pajama shorts and shirt that had Mickey Mouse on them and ruffles. I felt tears forming in my eyes while I was running to the only place I had good memories with my parents before they started drinking, and that was the park. When I finally got there I went to sit on the swing set shivering in the cold tears falling while I sat there in silent.

"What are you doing here troublesome," I heard a voice say but recognized them when they said troublesome. I quickly wiped my tears and looked at the ground so Paul wouldn't see my face. "I just wanted some air," I said while not looking at him even though he was standing in front of me. "What do you have a crush on the ground," Paul said with no emotion in voice. "W-what," I asked still not looking at him and holding my left arm so he wouldn't see the bruise. "You keep staring at the ground," he said while coming closer to me. "Don't tell me you're still upset about my performance," he said a hint of amusement in his voice. "Not even," I spat out. "Besides I should be asking what you are doing here," I said trying to steer the conversation away from me. "None of your business that's what," he said venom in his voice.

I didn't say anything I just sat there in silence with Paul still in front of me. I started coughing from the cold and shivering. "Are you an idiot," Paul asked me after I coughed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then why don't you have a jacket it's freezing and you're in your pajamas," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Because I can handle the cold,"

"It doesn't look like that to me," Paul said when I coughed again and ended it with a sneeze. "I think you may even have a fever," Paul said while leaning his hand in to touch my forehead, but I slapped it away so he wouldn't see the bruises. I could just feel Paul's cold coal black eyes glaring at me from what I did. Paul didn't do anything but surprised me when he said, "Dawn look at me."

"No."

"Dawn,-"

"No," I cut Paul off before he could request again.

"Dawn you better look at me or so help me," Paul said raising his voice. Out of anger I lifted my head up to him with a glare and saw his eyes widen when he saw my face and the blood that was still dripping from my nose. I noticed Paul was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was maroon and a black, leather jacket with dark jeans. Paul's eyes were filled with anger and rage. "Who did this to you," he asked his fist clenched. I looked away from him, "No one," I whispered. "Dawn you and I both know that's a lie," Paul said while stepping closer to me. I didn't say anything. "Fine then," Paul grumbled and sat on the swing seat next to me. I widen my eyes when he did that and looked at him in surprise. "What," Paul barked when he noticed I was looking at him. I just smiled and looked away, "Nothing." I sat there still feeling the coldness hit my skin.

I felt something warm land on top of my head covering my shoulders. I looked up to see that Paul had taken off his jacket and given it to me. He was looking away from me. "Why d-did you g-give me y-your jacket," I asked wrapping it around me. "If you don't want it I'll be more than happy to take it back," Paul grumbled under his breath still not making eye contact with me. I just smiled, "Thank you Paul." He looked up and had the slightest smile on his lips, but it disappeared. "Don't be getting any ideas troublesome. I just don't want to be blamed that I'm the reason you got sick," he said glaring at me.

He looked away from me and look out in the distance. I saw how the moonlight hit his face making him look even more handsome then I expected. His shaggy but cute hair falling in front of his coal black eyes that seemed to hold a mystery to them. I was so lost in thought of how he looked that I didn't notice him staring back at me. "What are you staring at troublesome," he said looking at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and turned away, "N-nothing," I said hoping he didn't catch on to what I was doing. I saw him smirk at the corner of my eye.

"Troublesome look at me," Paul said in a quiet voice, but seemed gentle. I felt my face get red and turned to look at him. Paul got up from his spot and squatted down so he could be eye level to me. He touched my face where all the bruises were on one side. I winced in pain my hand letting go of my arm that was bruised. When Paul saw that my arm was also bruised his eyes widen in anger again and he stood up and looked away from me. His hands wrapped around the swing set chains in anger. I looked down at the ground ashamed for some reason

"Follow me," Paul said while turning away and started walking. I got up tightening Paul's jacket around me to keep me safe from the cold. The jacket smelled like he was in the woods. It had the scent of berries, and pine needles. "Winter was close so I wouldn't be surprise," I thought. Wrapping it tighter around me and smiling. I caught up to Paul who was at a water fountain getting something wet. "What are you doing," I asked peeking my head over his shoulder. "Do you always ask so many questions," he said annoyed. "Of course Mr. Grumpy," I replied sticking my tongue out.

He turned around and showed me what he had in his hand. It looked like it was part of a shirt. My eyes widen when I saw that one of his long sleeves were now missing. "Paul your sleeve," I said not thinking he noticed. Paul rolled his eyes. "No shit genius," He said putting the cloth to my nose and wiping away the dry blood. "This may hurt," he said while wiping around my nose. I flinched when he touched my nose when I felt that it did hurt. He got his shirt wet again and put it on my cheek. "Keep it there it's the biggest one and it's swollen. The water combined with the cold air will most likely help it," He said sitting down at the bench. "What are you just going to stand there like a fool," Paul said while putting his hand on the back of his neck leaning back and looking up at the sky. "N-no," I said while walking over and sat next to him on the bench but leaving a big enough gap in between us. I saw that he close his eyes now relaxing a bit.

"Thank you Paul," I said looking at him, "You have no idea what this means to me." Paul opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. I blushed when he didn't say anything, but kept looking at me. "Nice pajamas," he smirked at me. "W-what," I asked and noticed how childish my pajamas were especially since they ruffles around the sleeves and shorts. Not to mention about Mickey Mouse was plastered all over my shirt and shorts. "S-shut u-up," I said looking away from him, "I was at a sleepover." Paul sat straight up when he heard that and looked at me. "Don't tell me they did this to you," he asked anger in his voice and returning to his eyes. "Of course not," I replied shock he would think that

"So, who did it," Paul asked again looking at me almost like he was looking into my soul. "Dawn why don't you just tell me," He said getting frustrated. "Why should I tell you? You don't even like me remember. Stop acting like you care when in reality you hate me. You don't know what I'm going through," I screamed out of frustration and anger. My eyes widen and I covered my mouth with my hand surprised I said that remembering that Paul was also abused and probably still is. Paul looked at me with eyes that could kill. He got up, "Don't expect me to be there when you have more bruises," he said his hair casting a shadow over his face and turned to walk away. "Paul," I said while standing up and grabbing his hand to stop him from walking. He pulled away from me, but didn't move. "I'm sorry," I said looking down feeling tears forming. "I'm sorry," I said again and then I couldn't hold it in any longer.

All of the tears that I kept locked inside for years were now pouring out. I felt myself sink to the ground. I covered my face with my hands. I thought I heard Paul walk away, but was surprise when he bent down and grabbed me pulling me into a hug. I put my hands on his chest clutching to his shirt and buried my head under his chin crying. I felt his grip tighten around me pulling me closer to him.

I pushed away from him and looked at Paul who had worry in his eyes. "M-m-my mom and dad did this to me," I said between sobs. "It's been going on like this since middle school, and I haven't told anyone. I always pretend that it's going to be okay and that there going to stop drinking, but it's not okay because I feel scared and alone," I said crying again, "I want the parents I had when I was in elementary the ones who loved me," I cried more. "I want it to stop," I finished putting my head back under his chin crying. He pulled away and lifted up my chin with his warm finger, "You aren't alone Dawn. You have me," Paul said with care in his eyes. He wiped away the tears that were flowing out.

I hiccupped from all the crying I had. "Please, Paul I don't want to go home. I'm scared," I whispered clutching onto his shirt afraid he would leave me. Paul sighed, "What time do your parents leave to work." "My dad leaves at 6am and my Mom leaves at 6:30am"I hiccupped again still clutching to his shirt. "Okay," Paul said while standing up and giving me his hand to help me up. "Where are we going," I asked while Paul held my hand leading me into the woods on a trail. "Somewhere safe for both of us," Paul said while he kept walking. Paul got off the trail and head deeper into the woods. We finally came across a huge tree that had a tree house. "How are we going to get up there," I asked confused still holding onto Paul hands. I shivered when a cold wind hit against my skin. Paul let go of my hand and went to the ground covered with leaves and started brushing them away. "Paul um I don't think digging is going to get us up to the tree house," I said. "I know that, will you just stay quiet for a second," he said while rolling his eyes. "Hhmp," I said looking away from him. When I turned back Paul had moved all the Leaves to revel a board on the floor. "Come over here troublesome," Paul said when he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the board with him. "I'm going to need your help pulling this rope since you're pretty fat," he smirked at me. "Am not," I said while grabbing the rope. Paul put his hands over mine and I felt his body against my back. "Someone is blushing now aren't they," Paul whispered against my neck sending me shiver down my spine. "S-shut up," I said while I started to pull down on the rope. We didn't move at first, but when Paul helped we did.

We made it to the top of the tree house. When I entered I was surprise to see an actual bed and drawers up here. "What is this place," I asked while looking around. "I used to come here when I was little to get away from my father and I still do," Paul said. "Did you bring the mattress up here," I asked seeing the bed was in good shape and looked new. "This year I did and the drawers. I spend a night here sometimes when I can't handle things at the house." "Paul I'm sorry for the things I said back there," I said looking down at the ground. "Who cares and I accept your apology," Paul said. My head shot up when I heard what he said. "What," I asked not sure if I heard him right. Paul looked away and I thought I saw a hint of red on his cheeks. "Are you deaf or something I said I accept your apology," Paul said not looking at me.

"That's right. He wouldn't accept my apology until I told him who did this to me," I thought smiling happy he kept his promise. I felt the cold breeze hit my skin causing me to shiver yet again. Paul saw, "You better get to bed its pretty late." "I'll sleep on the floor," I said not wanting to intrude in his personal space. "You are kidding right. I'll sleep on the floor you take the bed," Paul said while walking to the other side of the tree house and laying down. Following Paul's order I laid in the bed and found out that the bed smelled just like his jacket. "So that's why he was out here," I thought, "He must be having problems at home like I do right now, and no wonder his jacket smells like the forest. I thought while shutting my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I fell asleep but awoke when a strike of lighting and thunder stroke. "You got to be kidding me," I thought while I hid under the covers feeling tears forming in my. I started becoming scared of thunder storms because the first time my parents started to beat me was during a thunderstorm. I felt the tears stream down my cheek recalling the memory. "Stop being a baby, Dawn," I thought. I looked to see that Paul was fast asleep. When the next lighting and thunder echoed through the night I shot right up. "Paul," I yelped. He didn't move, "Paul," I called louder. Paul shot up and turned around to give me a glare, "What is it troublesome." He stopped glaring when he saw that I was crying. I wiped my eyes while Paul got up and made his way to the bed. When he sat down on the bed he pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong," he asked in a gentler manner than before, but still annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm scared of thunder storms because of my parents," I said jumping when the next crack of thunder echoed into the night. Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto the bed with him. He grabbed the covers and put it over both of us. I felt my face go red I looked up at Paul. "Paul I don't think-," but I was cut off by him. "What you think I'm going to do something to you," he smirked. "N-no," I said hiding my face under his chin. "Don't worry I won't do anything," he said. I smiled and snuggled closer to him which caused him to stiffen, but he relaxed. "Your freezing you know that," Paul said while pulling me closer to him so his body heat could warm me up. "Well you're pretty hot you know that," I said trying to think of a comeback, but blushed and cursed myself what I said. "You think I'm hot," Paul said while pulling away to look down at me smirking and amusement in his eyes. "W-what n-no, w-well, um y-yes wait I- I was t-talking about y-your temperature," I said blushing looking away from him. Paul just smirked and pulled me back under him. "Go to sleep troublesome because you're going to be tired in the morning," he said. "Thank you Paul for everything, you're like my guardian angel," I said while falling asleep. I felt him smile against my hair. "Maybe I' am," Paul whispered while shutting his eyes. I smiled feeling safe and warm against Paul. I smiled because tonight would be the night that I don't have to worry about anything and just sleep.

**Sorry omg my chapters suck so much right now! I'm so sorry I just get writers block sometime. Please review even if there bad it's what keeps me going. I won't stop writing, but hopefully you guys will give me some feedback. I feel like all of my chapters suck, but hopefully I can fix them! My sister tells me they even suck!**


	11. Confusion

**So I just wanted to say I'm writing another fan fiction about an anime Hakouki shinsegumi kitan. It's a really great anime I recommend it to you. I'm being honest I cried. So go check it out the first chapter is already up and if you haven't seen the anime it's okay because my fan fiction is going along with it. Meaning I added three new characters into the plot. Don't worry I'm still going to be committed to this fan fic because I just can't leave when Dawn and Paul haven't kiss! Omg I would like to say thank you to Cresseliaprincess for almost making me pee my pants of laughter! Your reviews are hilarious! It was one right after the other and I was laughing out loud and my sister came into my room and looked at me like I was insane. Oh I have twin did you guys know that? Anyway here is to the fanfic. **

(With Dawn)

Dawn laid snuggled next to Paul with both of her hands still clutching his shirt and his arm still around her.** (Yes I'm writing in third person because I feel like it.) **Dawn thinking she was in her bed clutched to her pillow snuggled her cheek against Paul's cheek causing him to open his eyes from the sudden gesture. "What the heck," Paul thought while looking at the bluenette who was clutching to him for dear life. "What is troublesome doing here," Paul said no trying not to blush from how close she was to him. "Oh, yeah now I remember," Paul thought while laying his head back down trying to get some more sleep and brought Dawn closer to him since she was still freezing. He moved his hand carefully not to wake her up to see that his wristwatch read 6am. He groaned knowing he would have to wake up Dawn knowing it would take a while to walk to her house.

Paul tried to sit up, but the grip that Dawn had on him strong causing him to get pulled back down. "Dam girls and there snuggling," Paul thought with an annoyed expression his face. He never snuggle with a girl until last night when Dawn was crying. Paul looked at the bluenette staring at her with caring eyes. It was the first time he every brought anyone here. He didn't even tell Proton about this place. He brought Dawn because for some reason he felt like he could trust her, and that she probably knows him better than he knows himself. For some reason he felt like he was supposed to watch over her, and the thought of anyone else holding her or even laying a finger on her made him cringe in anger. Remembering the bruises on her face, Paul looked down to see that the swelling had gone down, but it was still visible.

Paul brushed his fingers against her cold, bruised skin feeling anger rise in him again. "The next time her parents touch her like that I'll make sure to do something about it," Paul thought while cupping Dawn's faces and brushing his thumb against her cheek.**(I just wanted to stop and ask how the chapter is doing? I'm trying to make Paul really sweet when Dawn doesn't notice and show how much he cares for her, but make him kind of annoying and mean when she does notice him because well if you haven't notice Paul has had a ruff past and doesn't want to fall in love and get hurt in the end. Just thought I make that clear for those of you who didn't know.)** Paul stopped when he noticed Dawn stir in his arms. He saw her opening her blue eyes. "Paul what are you doing in my room," Dawn said while closing her eyes. Paul sweat dropped and closed his eyes in annoyance, "Are you stupid or something," Paul grumbled.**( now that I think about I don't think I should have told you the whole Paul thing…oh well don't mind me carry on)** "Hey, I'm not stupid," Dawn said while opening both her eyes while a scowl appeared on her face. Paul smirked knowing he finally got her up. "You're the s-stupid…Ahh what are you doing in my bed," Dawn screamed while closing her eyes and pushing Paul off the bed causing him to land on his back. "You idiot it's my bed," Paul said while getting up with his fist in front of her face yelling at her.

"Well sorry I forgot we were up here," Dawn yelled back sitting up in the bed, crossing her arms and looking the other way. "Ugh your so troublesome," Paul said while glaring at her and holding his head not believing her stupidity. "Just come one I have to take you to your house," Paul said while waiting for her to get out of his bed. "It's too early," Dawn said while throwing herself on the bed her face in the pillow. "Idiot get out of the bed," Paul said while removing the pillow from under her. "Hmppajfioajrpt," was all Paul heard when Dawn was speaking since her voice was muffled from the mattress. "Get out of the bed," Paul screeched while grabbing Dawn by the waist and pulling her. "No," Dawn yelled back while holding onto the bed for dear life, until her fingers slipped sending both her and Paul flying. "Ow," Dawn said while rubbing her temple and lifting herself up only to see that she was face to face with Paul. Their faces only inches apart. Dawns face was soon the color of a tomatoes. Dawn stayed Frozen from the shock of how close he was to her. Paul smirked seeing what kind of affect he had on the girl, "What are you waiting for get up, or wait do you expect me to give you a good morning kiss ," Paul said while smirking trying to get under the girls skin. "W-w-what n-n-no," Dawn stuttered while jumping off of him and turning the other way so he wouldn't see her face was still red. "That stupid idiot," Dawn thought with clench fist, "Making me blush."

Paul got up and stood up and started walking to the exit of the tree house where he would have to eventually move the rope to return to the ground. Paul looked at Dawn and gave her a smirk, "Come on troublesome you don't want to be late do you." Dawn blushed from the sudden kindness in his voice and smiled, "If I'm late I'm going to blame you because Dawn Berlitz is never late unless it's fashionably late," Dawn said while stepping onto the board with Paul crossing her arms and smiling. "I see you're back to yourself," Paul said rolling his eyes while pulling the rope to go back down. "What is that supposed to mean," Dawn said both her fist clenched on either side of her. "Oh nothing just that your selfish," Paul said smirking. "Ugh I don't even know why I talk to you," Dawn said turning her head away from the boy that she couldn't help be drawn too even though he acted like an ass half the time. "Me either troublesome, me either," Paul said smiling not knowing why a girl like her would even want to talk to a boy like him.

*when there down from the treehouse and walking to Dawn's house on the sidewalk*

Paul walked side by side with Dawn who had his jacket still on since she was still in her pajamas. "Are we there yet," Dawn whined while dragging her feet tired of walking. "Shouldn't I be asking you that," Paul grumbled annoyed but amused secretly of how Dawn acted like a child. "Look, Paul, there's my house," Dawn said while running ahead running up the walkway to the entrance to her home. Paul's jaw would have dropped if it wasn't for the fact that he stopped it before it could. "She lives in such a big house. Why would her parents beat her? Shouldn't they be happy," Paul thought as he looked up at the bluenette who was waiting for him at her door smiling at him. All Paul could think was that there was more to Dawn Berlitz then he knew and underneath that mask of hers he knew she was going through the same pain he did.

To Lyra and Proton (Third person still)

"Hey Lyra get up," Blue said while shaking her friend awake. Lyra squinted her eyebrows together and put the pillow over her head not wanting to move from her comfortable position. Blue sighed knowing it was going to take a lot of work to wake up the small girl. "Is she getting up," an already dressed May asked while fixing her hair. "Doesn't look like it," Yellow replied tying her hair into a pony. Blue crossed her arms and frowned thinking of a way to get her up. She was lost from her train of thoughts when a sound of a horn echoed outside her house. Blue squealed knowing full well who it was. "Are the boys here already," Yellow squeaked out. After two years of going out with Red she still got butterflies. "There actually on time when we're running late," May said rolling her eyes. Blue opened her screened door that lead to the balcony in front of the house. "Hey guys," she waved mostly at her boyfriend who was the driver. "Hey babe, you girls ready," Green said while smiling. In the car with him was Red, Brendan, and surprisingly Proton.

"Yeah but Lyra is still asleep. We're trying to find a way to get her up," Blue replied frowning, but stopped when she found the perfect solution to her problem. "Hey is Proton with you guys," Blue asked innocently but she could see him through the window of the car. "Yeah, but why do you ask," Green replied confused. "We need him to help wake up Lyra," Blue smirked and already seeing Protons face in her head.

"Eh, Proton the girls need you to help them," Green said turning around to face him. Proton was just looking outside the car window annoyed they were waiting for so long. What could possibly take them so long was all that was running through his mind that he didn't even acknowledge what Green said until he asked again. Proton sighed, "With what." "Waking up Lyra,"

Once Proton heard that name everything seemed to come crashing down all over again. Every emotion he felt and confusion was running through his head. He knows what he should say. The answer should be "no", but he couldn't bring himself to say it. There was something drawing him to the girl that he couldn't understand. Something in the back of him mind just wanted to run up to the house and kiss her again just like yesterday and the other part of him wanted to spit in her face and break her heart for making his heart beat every time he saw her smile, get angry when he saw another boy around her even though he couldn't stand her, and when he wanted to be mad at her the most, but couldn't because she was crying. This girl was weird, ugly and stupid. Everything about her was a nuisance to him. So his answer should be no, right? Well he should've said no.

"Fine whatever," Proton said while getting out of the car and ignoring the surprise faces his guy friends were giving him for helping out the girls probably for the first time since he meet them. Proton walked up the steps to Blue's house with his hand in his pocket. He didn't know how to confront the girl after displaying a certain affection to her yesterday. He hardly knew what he was going to do at school when he would see her at swimming class and Comp. 1, and yet here he was walking up the stairs to wake up the girl he was going to try to avoid today.

"Hey, Proton," Blue whispered while opening her bedroom door which revealed a sleeping Lyra on the floor. Proton didn't say anything to acknowledge her. "We'll leave it up to you to wake her up," May said running past him holding her back pack with Yellow and Blue right behind her tail. "Good luck you're going to need it because we have tried everything to wake her up and she just won't budge," Yellow said before running down the stairs and slamming the door signaling that they were gone. Proton entered the room and looked to see a very unforgettable sight of Lyra. Her hair was lose reaching her shoulders and it turns out she doesn't wear the hat to sleep. Lyra was lying on her back her arm hugging a pillow to her chest and the other just thrown outstretched to her side. Drool was pouring out of her mouth like lava flowing from a volcano and not to mention how loud she was snoring.

Proton had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud. Never did he think he would behold such a sight of the young girl. The one thing that was running through his mind was no matter how ridiculous she looked she still managed to look beautiful through it all. Proton glared at the sleeping Lyra for her making him think that way. "Remember, you don't like her Proton," Proton whispered to himself. He looked at the girl a little bit longer taking in the scene, and decided that it would be a good memento to keep just in case she made him angry. Proton smirked while he took out his phone bending down next to Lyra to get a close up shot and took a picture of her.

Proton smiled approving the picture while standing back up and putting his cell phone up. He was going to just exit the room and forget about the girl, but stopped when she started mumbling in her sleep. Proton shrugged making his way to the door, but stopped when he heard the girl yell out Proton like he was far away. Proton surprised turned back around and saw the girl crying in her sleep. He walked back to the girl standing over her. "Proton, please," The girl cried in her sleep, "Don't leave me here alone." Proton's eyes widen. "Does she know I'm here. Is she pretending to be a sleep," Proton thought, but felt relieved when he snapped his fingers in front of her face and she didn't open her eyes. "That idiot what is she dreaming."

"PROTON," the girl screamed while she burst out into a sob causing Proton to jump back a little. Proton rolled his eyes and bend down to the girl. He brushed his hand along her face wiping away the tears that were forming. Lyra's hand shot up grabbing Proton's hand. "What the hell," Proton thought while trying to break free from the girls grasp. "Don't leave me here to drown," Lyra said while more tears fell down her cheek. "You idiot I won't let you drown," Proton replied annoyed that she was still dreaming. Lyra still grasping onto Protons wrist started crying again. Proton's eyes soften from what he saw from the girl. Then something in Proton just snapped almost like a light bulb when off in his head. Proton grabbed the girl and held her close to him. "I'm right here Lyra. I won't ever leave your side okay."

Lyra asleep felt something warm engulf her almost like a hug and sending her out of her nightmare of how she was drowning. Someone was speaking to her, but she couldn't tell who it was. She opened her eyes to see that someone was holding her, and that someone had turquoise hair. Lyra's face turned red the instant she knew who it was. "P-P-Proton what are you doing here," Lyra screeched while jumping out of his grasp. Proton looked her with something she never seen before, Love. Lyra stood up not believing he was here in front of her especially since she looked like a deranged monkey **(Okay I literally just laughed out loud when I wrote that part. Does that make me lame?) ** Proton stood up looking at her and smirking, "You were dreaming about me."

Lyra's face turned a deeper red then before, "W-what n-no,"

"But you cried my name out,"

"That was because, look at the time got to go," Lyra said while walking fast to the exit of Blue's room, but found herself falling. Lyra's eyes widen when she saw that she was falling toward Proton.

They both landed on the ground with Lyra on top of Proton. She lifted herself up with her arms only to find herself staring into green eyes. Proton reached his hand out to brush against her face his fingers tracing her jaw and brushing over her lips. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist bring her closer to him and the other arm was still cupping her face. "What are you thinking," Proton asked curious what went through the small skull of hers. He knew what he was thinking. His mind was screaming at him to stop what he was doing to just throw the girl off of him and walk away, but he couldn't the moment she started crying again in her sleep was the moment that he realized that he wanted to be the one to wipe them away and hold her like he was right now.

"I'm thinking about... Food," Lyra said repeating the first thing that came to her mind considering how nervous she was since she was close to Proton. Proton rolled his eyes and let go of the now beat read face girl. She got off of him only to look away from his gaze. Proton frowned wondering why she would look away. Did he do something wrong? Did she not care for him like he did for her? Did she want nothing to do with him? All of the confusion came rushing back to his thoughts. The one time he wanted to do something right with this girl she turns away.

A phone rang from Lyra's bag causing her to jump. She walked to the bag fumbling around looking for it. She opened the phone and said, "Hello." Lyra turned to look at Proton to see him staring at her intensely.

Proton watched as the young brunette talked on the phone with someone. Who could she be talking to? Probably that stupid boy Jimmy Proton thought grimacing in anger of him talking to her. "I got to go Proton," Lyra said while putting on her shoes, grabbing her bag and walking out the door. "Dam it," Proton thought knowing he probably messed up somewhere. "The girls are waiting for you in the car," Proton said while getting up from the floor with a scowl on his face. "I'm not going to school today…something came up," Lyra said avoiding his gaze. Proton glared at her before she ran down the stairs and slammed the door signaling she was gone.

"Idiot," Proton thought while walking down the stairs and exiting the house. All that was going through Proton's mind was how he regretted everything he done. He regretted showing any type of affection to her, and now he knows that he never like her at all. The only thing that was drawing him to her was more hate. "Hey Proton, you finally came. Lyra said something came up did something happen," Green asked. "Fuck off Green," Proton said while walking to school. "Don't you need a ride?"

"No just leave me the hell alone," Proton said not looking at his friend. Green didn't say anything to his friend knowing full well that something happened in that house and Proton regretted it.

"That stupid bitch," Proton thought while he kicked at a wooden mailbox snapping it in half. Proton was mad from what Lyra did. He was mad that she just left without saying anything as to why she was leaving. He was mad that he could even care for her. He was made for every letting his guard down. He was mad that anyone he truly cares for leaves him. He was mad for showing that he actually cared for her. He was mad that his parents left him to be an orphan and still is. He was mad at Lyra because he fell for her. He was mad because he still loves her.

Lyra's Pov. (no longer in third person, because I say so!)

I ran to my house knowing full well that my mom was waiting for me. My face was still red from what happen this morning with Proton. I blushed just thinking about it again. "I wish I could've stayed," I thought, but I forgot all about my brother's anniversary today. Today was the day that he died saving me.

**Omg I'm sorry this was really short! I'm just really tired I had to clean all day and what not, I know my life is lame. Anyway please review! Tell me how I'm doing okay. Please check out my other fan fiction it would mean the world to me! I love all of you guys and I know you hate me right now cause this chapter sucked…like it sucked ass not even kidding, but literally right now my eye lids are closing on me and I'm becoming tired and aj;dkfja you see what I just wrote there well I messed up, but I'm too lazy to go back and delete it so don't worry next chapter will be up soon. **


	12. Halleljuah

Hello my fellow readers I know you want to punch me in the face, or punch me in the throat because I have not written in a long time it's just I had writers block and I was going to write , but then school caught up to me and I needed supplies and what not, and before I knew it was the beginning of school and I'm taking Spanish for the first time this year. I know right the first time a sophomore is taking Spanish and college algebra and I already have a quiz coming and my lips are swollen from the freaking sun! Don't ask how, anyway I wanted to let you know I have not given up on this story I will be writing in a mater of two days and omg I have been brain storming that I already know the ending and dramatic twist in the plot hopefully you will cry like I cried when I thought about it. I love you guys so much and please bear with me the next chapter will be up


	13. Where back again!

**So I didn't update in two days and I'm disappointed in myself since I promised and I don't like breaking promises. You can be mad at me it's okay if you are just release your angry out on me, and thank you for some of yall understandings it means a lot! Omg I had the most embarrassing day today. So I'm really pale and when I go out in the sun I get burned really easily! So I decided that when I went to the beach I wouldn't apply that much of sunscreen and I got burned like a tomatoes and so did my ears: ( , and I was walking by someone and I knew them and kind of have a crush on.**

** I said hey to them and they said hi back but did a double take on my face because I was so red and it wasn't even a double take where there like "Hey you look good" it was "Omg what happened to your face"! I wanted to hide under my backpack at flipping school the whole day every time someone looked at me. Any way back to the story! Hopefully I don't disappoint you guys I have a feeling that I will since I haven't written in a long time, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any characters except Rose and a new one named Zaliah which plays a huge part in this plot**

**Anyway I have recently watched bleach for the first time in my life and I love Toshiro and Karin together as soon as I saw the episode I was like EEEEKKK. I mean there are so many moments in episode 132 where it's possible he could like her! I just love it!**

**Lyra's Pov. **

Lyra sat in the car with her mom driving. They didn't say anything to each other knowing that if one did somehow it would lead to a conversation about her brother Daniel and that conversation would end up in tears. The silence filled the empty space of the car not causing it to be awkward and tense, but soothing in a way just like her brother. Her brother was never the talkative type. He always enjoyed the silence or just being surrounded by his family and the people he loved. He usually would make sarcastic jokes here and there if the mood in the family got to tense. Lyra looked out the window re calling a memory of how one day their father who abandoned them got brought up at the dinner table. Lyra was angry for some reason at her mother she can't re call why though. She just remembers that she was blaming her for their dad leaving them, and her mother was furious defending herself and telling her that she was an ungrateful brat.

Daniel soon took over the problem and somehow managed to calm down the situation with jokes causing the horrid conversation that was filled with anger and screams to end in laughter and happiness. Lyra could never put her finger on it but her brother was always hidden in the mist of things and sadly in memories. He was always in the background in every picture and memories she had, yet he was the one who held the family together.

Lyra smiled again remembering more memories of her brother helping her with homework and getting aggravated with her, and how his whole presence just seemed to make her smile no matter if she was mad at him or not. She looked at herself in the re view mirror seeing that she also looked at him. That was one thing that killed her. Looking like him. Lyra's smile soon faded replaced with sadness. Looking like Daniel and seeing it each morning in the mirror was like a knife going through her heart. She had the same brown hair like him only his was short and somewhat spiky, and the same gentle yet fierce eyes like him. Lyra looked away from the mirror disgusted with herself knowing full well that her reflection in the mirror was only a cruel punishment for her. How was it good that she looked like her brother, the brother she killed because she just had to swim out into the ocean just so she could make herself superior to her class mates who always teased her for not knowing how to swim.

It was a punishment to look at herself in the mirror because it was a reminder every day that she was supposed to be dead and the person who was supposed to be looking in the mirror and seeing their own reflection was supposed to be her brother, Daniel.

**Dawns Pov. **

Dawn walked past the school gates with Paul by her side who was twitching in irritation from all the talking the young bluenette had managed from the walk from her house to the school. Paul looked from the corner of his eyes watching Dawn talking oblivious to the fact that he wasn't paying attention. He didn't know why, but people were staring at him and the girl. He could hear the whispers flooding the hallways as they walked in together. "Paul, Paul, HEY PAUL," Dawn screamed in his ears. She was talking since they left her house and when she turned around to see that he wasn't listening it made her angry.

Paul looked at her giving her the death glare, "I think you can walk to P.E. without me troublesome." Dawn stopped in her tracks her scowl on her face disappearing into confusion as she watched Paul walk ahead of her leaving her behind. For some reason when Paul left her side it all of a sudden got cold almost like he was supposed to be there with her. Dawn just stood there in the middle of the hallway watching the figure of her savior fading into the crowd of teenagers who were once gawking at them of how they casually walked in together, but now they were snickering of how easily Paul had left her side.

"Was it something I said," Dawn thought confused the change of heart from Paul. She thought they were going to be good friends since he had helped her and kept her safe, so you could say she was surprised none the less when he displayed such actions. Could it be that Paul only helped her out of pity because he went through the same thing? Dawn started walking again with her head down for some reason there was a pain in her heart as she realized that she was hoping to get closer to Paul, but knew she wouldn't.

While lost in her train of thoughts she failed to notice someone in front of her. Dawn bumped into a girl with crazy red hair and purple eyes that seemed lost. The girl surprised from the sudden action fell to the floor her books scattering everywhere along with her papers. Everyone in the hallway looked at the girl and laughed at her while she tried to gather her stuff holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said dropping to her knees and helping the poor girl she failed to notice. "I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry," Dawn said standing up when the girl did handing her the supplies that she dropped. Dawn smiled apologetically to the girl that was embarrassed from something that Dawn could have prevented. "It's okay it's not like anyone notices me anyways," the girl said grabbing the stuff from Dawn and looking down at the ground surprised that she was talking to her since no one did. "Are you kidding why wouldn't people notice you? You have amazing hair and eyes," Dawn said while smiling genuinely at the girl before her.

The girl looked at Dawn surprised and smiled when she noticed that she wasn't lying to her and actually saying the truth. "My name is Dawn," Dawn said while putting her hand out for her to shake. The girl smiled and shook Dawns hand, "My name is Zaliah." Dawn smiled at the girl, "Well I'll see you around Zaliah okay." Zaliah looked at Dawn smiling from ear to ear happy to meet someone actually nice.

Dawn waved goodbye to the girl and continued her walk to the gym where she would meet Paul again.

**With Paul. **

Paul didn't know why he wanted to get away from Dawn. If anything he would have loved to stay with her and walked with her. Surprisingly he enjoyed the young girl's company and how no matter what she managed to always keep a smile on her face, but he would never tell her that no matter how much he thought if it was true. He couldn't and wouldn't let someone back in so easily and just crush his heart leaving him feeling like a monster. Even now he doubts Dawn and his friendship. He didn't want to hurt the girl by being there when she needed him and ignoring her when she didn't.

He didn't even know why he cared for the young bluenette. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her could he? The more Paul thought of Dawn the more he wanted to be there for her, and the more he wanted to protect her.

Paul wasn't stupid or naïve. He knew he like the girl enough to be more than just acquaintances, but there was something telling him to keep away from her, and keep his feelings to himself. He felt that if he were to voice his feelings he would lose her. Paul looked to see that Proton was at his locker with a scowl on his face. Paul went up to him with a smirk ready to tease the hot headed boy about the young brunette he so happened to kiss the other day. "Hey Proton where is Lyra isn't she supposed to be with you," Paul said smirking at his friend whose face was facing away from him. Paul knew that Proton liked her, but was still stupid to realize it.

"Fuck off," Proton said to Paul the same thing he said to Green early that morning. Paul frowned at his friend sudden words and tone. He usually was in a pissy mode in the morning I mean who wasn't? But today the way Proton spoke Paul knew something was up and didn't like how he was taking it out on him. "What's up with you," Paul asked his friend who still wasn't looking at him. "Nothing," Proton grumbled slamming his once open locker and walking away from Paul only for him to follow after him. "Hey what went up your ass and died," Paul asked in an irritated tone even though he was trying to calm down his friend before he went on a rampage.

Proton sighed knowing he couldn't just keep this feeling any longer and he knew sooner or later he would blow a gasket and punch someone in the throat. Proton looked at his friend surprised he actually gave in and wanted to talk. Proton and Paul went out back to the school skipping first period not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. Proton sat on the ground his knees kind of close to his chest but not really with his hands in his pocket, and his head leaned back against the brick wall closing his eyes. Paul just stood on the side of him standing up and leaning against the brick wall looking out into the distance.

Proton just stayed there not saying anything. So much was running through his mind. He really hated Lyra, but liked her at the same time. Today was truly the only day he ever displayed such true affections to a girl. He was mad that he finnaly let some of his feeling being shown only to be walked out on right after, but he couldn't tell Paul that. Although they were close friends he could never let any type of weakness be shown through. He could never tell Paul how he actually felt about the girl so why not twist the truth a little right?

"I hate her," Proton said turning his head the other way, so Paul couldn't see that he was lying since he was pretty good at pointing that out.

Paul looked at Proton. He didn't say a name but when he said, "Her," he assumed he meant Lyra.

"Why do you hate her," Paul asked in a mono tone voice like it was a normal thing to talk about. Proton's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He usually had any remark to anything that was thrown at him, but the question threw him off. He didn't know exactly why he hated the girl to begin with. He just knew he did. Proton quickly replaced his confused look with a scowl.

"The same reason why I hate everyone else," Proton replied not looking at his friend but out in the distance.

"Well Lyra doesn't seem to be just 'Everyone else', Proton,"

"What are you implying? That she is my friend. Well she's not,"

"I wasn't implying anything, and you're right she's not a friend to you, but something more" Paul retorted back to his friend now looking down at him with no facial expression or any emotion in his eyes waiting to see his reaction. Proton looked up with a scowl on his face clearly irritated that his friend could most likely see right through him.

"She is nothing to me."

"You have feelings for her just face it Proton someone actually has you under a spell. I mean that's why you kissed her."

And that's when Proton snapped. He snapped from all the anger, confusion, and even guilt built up inside him. He stood up grabbing his friend's shirt collar. He could feel the anger risen in his body and being shown in his eyes. Paul looked back the same way not liking how he all of a sudden decided to put his hands on him. "How many times do I have to tell you huh or are you deaf! I. Do. Not. Like. Her. She is scum on the bottom of my shoe," Proton hissed. Paul glared at his friend, "Well if she is scum on your shoe then she wouldn't be making you feel what you feel now."

"You don't know anything Paul," Proton grumbled pushing him away, turning around and walking away from his friend.

Paul watched as he saw Proton leave. "I do know that you're too stubborn and stupid to admit your feelings," Paul said knowing full well that Proton couldn't hear him.

**With Dawn**

Dawn exited the girls lockerroom confused to see that Paul wasn't in the gym. "Was it something I did wrong," Dawn thought while walking to her spot in the gym where her group would meet. She sat on the floor stretching just like the others people in her group. After finishing her stretches she saw that her coach wasn't present to give them instructions on what they would be doing for that day. Everyone around her gathered together and started talking to each other waiting for their coach or substitute. Dawn just went to sit on the gym school bleachers. Dawn sat there silently re-calling from everything that happened from last night. Then a struck of fear hit her knowing she would have to face her parents again, but this time she wouldn't be able to go with Paul. "I shouldn't depend on him for something like this all the time that I'm scared," Dawn thought, "I have to be strong enough to face my own problems 'cause I'm not the only one who goes through these things."

"Dawn why are you sitting over here by yourself," A voice appeared out of now where. Dawn looked up to see that it was one of her teacher's assistance, Volkner. Dawn looked to see that he was wearing P.E. clothes. He had a red t-shirt and blue shorts like the rest of the students. Dawn looked at him surprised to see him "Volkner what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you didn't here?"

"Here what?"

"I'm going to be your P.E. substitute for the rest of the year. Your P.E. teacher is pregnant so she's going to be gone for a while." Volkner replied smiling.

"What," Dawn said surprised standing up, "Our teacher is pregnant, b-b-but how."

"Well she does have a husband that she loves, so you see when two people love each other very much they-," But Volkner was cut off from Dawn waving her hands frantically in front of his face.

"No I don't mean that," Dawn said blushing from what he was about to tell her.

Volkner smiled at the girl and her re-action from what he was about to tell her. Volkner started laughing now that he really thought about it. "I know Dawn I wasn't actually going to tell you the birds and the bees." Dawn blushed again in embarrassment while Volkner nudge her playfully, "I was only teasing you It's funny to see your reaction. It's so innocent."

Dawn twitched her eye brow of how teasing Volkner could be.

"I'm glad to see that you get amusement out of my embarrassment and I'm not that innocent," Dawn said crossing her arms and glaring at Volkner who was all the while smiling down at her.

"Yes you are," Volkner said while grabbing Dawn's cheeks and squeezing it. Dawn blushed once more and slapped his hand away in annoyance. She thought Volkner was the last person to be treating her like a kid, but yet here was doing exactly that.

"Shouldn't you be teaching the class right now about fitness or something," Dawn said putting her hands on her hip and her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

Volkner smiled again at the young girl again, "I did, I told them they could play whatever sport they wanted to."

"Shouldn't you be watching them instead of talking to a teenager? You are a teacher's assistance and now a P.E. coach." Dawn said while sitting back down on the bleach only to receive a smile again from Volkner who then followed Dawns step and sat next to her. He causally put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner while turning his head to look at Dawn. "Are you forgetting that I'm still a teenager?"

Dawn puffed her cheeks when Volkner outsmarted her, "I don't really think being 19 counts at being a teenager." Volkner laughed, "Oh, but it does count."

Dawn rolled her eyes playfully at her new founded friend and leaned back propping her elbows on the seat behind her. "Anyways, before you looked like something was really upsetting you," Volkner said his face showing a little concern. Dawn looked at him surprised that she was so transparent. "Nothing really just thinking about a few things."

"Well what were you thinking," Volkner questioned.

"You know …um …um …about school …life…drama…girl stuff," Dawn said trying to think of way to hide the fact that she was thinking about Paul.  
"Oh when you mean girl stuff are you talking about the monthly thing cause you can go to the nurses office if you like," Volkner said laughing unsure since he hasn't have to deal with this type of situation.

Dawn closed her eyes in anger while her eyebrow twitched. Raising her hand she back handed him.

"No I don't mean monthly flow Volkner," Dawn hissed turning her body completely towards him and glaring at him. Volkner winced when she hit him and was now massaging the back of his head. "The girl sure does have a slap," he thought

"When I first meat you I thought you were mature," Dawn said crossing her arms again. Volkner laughed at the girl yet again today, "Hey I'm mature, but sometimes I would like to act like my age you know."

Dawn rolled her eyes what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"Besides when you said girl stuff what else was I supposed to think and if you don't mean monthly flow then what do you mean," Volkner asked curiously. Dawn sighed knowing he would keep questioning her about it until the day she died. "I was just thinking about someone that's all," Dawn whispered her face falling into a sad expression while looking at the ground, and her hands folded to fist in her lap.

Volkner looked at Dawn seeing how vulnerable she looked. He started reaching his hand out to brush his hand against her cheek to comfort her, but stopped when he realized what he was doing knowing that if anyone saw it that it would be wrong. He wanted to scoop the girl up and comfort her because he could tell that she was holding something down. Volkner's face that was once in a silly grin was now back to a serious, emotionless expression. "Does that someone happen to be a …boy," Volkner asked not really sure what he was doing.

Dawn's eyes and face was still locked to the ground, "Yeah."

Volkner didn't know why, but he felt a little pain in his heart when she answered yes to his question, but he just brushed it away. "Did they hurt you," Volkner questioned hoping the boy she was talking about wasn't abusing her, and if he was he would make sure that it would stop.

"Not physically no, and well not emotionally either," Dawn said not sure what was wrong with her and why she felt so…depressed. Volkner looked at her a little confused girls were sure hard to understand.

"Well, " Dawn continued, "it's just he makes me really confused about everything that I feel towards him… it's just so frustrating!" Dawn finished while slamming her fist against the bleacher showing her aggressive side. Volkner smiled faintly at the girl, "Well do you like him,"

Dawn blushed at what he said, "W-What o-of c-course n-not…w-well i-I mean … I-I d-don't t-think s-so." Volkner smile grew wider from the girl's reaction. "Sounds to me like you do." Dawn looked up at Volkner.

"Look I know you may be confused about the boy you like right now, but trust me just give it some time and you'll find out soon enough if you want to take your friendship to something more"

Dawn smiled at Volkner of how he could calm her mind. "Thanks Volkner." Volkner taken back from the girls beautiful smile blushed just a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit. Volkner not really wanting to further the talk of boys stood up stretching his arms over his head. Dawn looked at him a little confused from how fast he got up.

Volkner looked back at Dawn smirking at her, "It looks like P.E. is going to end right about now." Dawn nodded while getting up and walking toward the girls' locker room. "Oh and Dawn," Volkner called. Dawn turned around at Volkner. "Whoever this boy is lucky for you to even care about them." Dawn taken back from the statement blushed a little and smile at him and waved at him before running off again.

When Dawn was out of sight Volkner's face soon fell from a smile to a sad expression. He didn't know why but his heart ached for the girl but yet again he brushed the emotion off from just feeling protective of her like a sister. "Yeah, that's what is," Volkner thought, "I think of her like a sister, that's," But deep down Volkner knew that was hardly from it.

**Okay so I had a lot planned out for this chapter but a lot of things have come up like basketball, test, and class cabinet L I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I wanted to extend it to where Lyra and Proton meet after school and hell would break lose! Haha I wanted to show a little Volkner and Dawn moment because I can't deny that I like them also. Please tell me how I did and I apologize if I did bad I'm so sorry!**


	14. Hey!

Hello everyone I just wanted to say that i'm still continuing the story and for now on you will be seeing weekly updates. Because i'm angry that I haven't updated and I want to show you guys an amazing story! So expect a chapter up soon and lots of drama! Please don't hate me! I just have been really busy! I'm president of the drama club and we are hosting a haunted house not to mention on the same night class cabinet is hosting a dance, and I'm the treasurer. But so far I have been passing college algebra and Spanish yeah! Mi no gusta espanol. I know right a sophomore in highschool taking college courses! Okay expect a new update love you guys!


End file.
